Fragmentos
by strykerhl
Summary: Renmant es un mundo con mucha historia, pero una gran parte está totalmente olvidada, esta historia se centra en un ser más antiguo que la misma creación del mundo, y también en cuatro jóvenes estudiantes, aspirantes a ser cazadores de las criaturas de las sombras. Juntos se harán más fuertes, juntos superarán obstáculos, juntos, llegarán muy lejos.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A:_

 _Hola usuarios y fanáticos del Fanfic, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?_

 _Bueno, lamento que este no sea un nuevo capítulo de mi crossover de Bleach y Fairy Tail, el cuál está siendo sometido a una severa revisión, no solo literaria también en su trama, pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy de vuelta, con muchas ganas de escribir y transmitir mi imaginación a los que estén interesados._

 _No descarto volver a publicar otro capítulo de mi otra historia (Título en remodelación), así que no pierdan esperanzas._

 _En fin les traigo un proyecto que estuve pensando hace varios meses, me di cuenta que la cantidad de crossover entre Bleach y RWBY está creciendo, y como no hay historias que estén escritas en español, pensé darle una oportunidad, espero que sea de su agrado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Bleach y RWBY pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, este fichero es solo una historia hecha por un fanático que no busca ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria._

 **15 de Julio, bosque Forever Fall, ubicación desconocida.**

La noche se acercaba a Vale, sus bosques, rojos, otoño eterno en un lugar tan hermoso como peligroso. Cosas oscuras pasaban en ese lugar, la mayoría pasaban desapercibidas por los habitantes o por el reino de Vale.

En ese día en particular, estaba por pasar un suceso que marcaría un antes y un después, cosa que ignoraban dos particulares cazadores, hombre y mujer, a pesar de ser adultos todavía eran muy jóvenes. Habían viajado a la zona para investigar una anomalía en el comportamiento de los monstruos habitantes de esa zona, mundialmente conocidos como Grimm.

—Ozpin, es imprudente que sigamos caminando por este bosque, seremos presa fácil si continuamos con esta misión en la noche. —la mujer, rubia de ojos verdes con gafas, habló con tono frío, pero dejando ver un poco de preocupación.

Su acompañante, apenas le dio una mirada, sin detener su paso, como restándole importancia a las palabras de su compañera.

—Tranquila Glynda, somos cazadores experimentados, no creo que podamos caer ante unos Grimms mediocres. Además tu oíste los relatos de las personas que habitan ésta zona. —respondió el cazador, de cabello color gris, y ropas formales color marrón, usaba gafas al igual que Goodwitch.

Glynda Goodwitch apretó ligeramente sus labios, este era unos de los momentos en que se preguntaba por que Ozpin podía ser tan despreocupado en situaciones comprometedoras.

—No me siento segura ante las palabras de unos pueblerinos locales, sobre todo cuando afirman que los Grimm de la zona se comportan de manera nerviosa, y huyen al mínimo contacto con humanos.

—Me gusta tanto como a ti estar en esta zona, pero una misión es una misión, debemos cumplirla, y ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

Ella guardó silencio, él tenía razón, ya se habían retrasado demasiado en su misión, y debían terminarla cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Glynda sabía que algo más motivaba al cazador en apurarse, un sexto sentido que lo atraía a la zona, un sentimiento que ella misma estaba experimentando, uno que le rogaba que apuren su paso.

Sus pasos pararon de golpe, se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear con la pequeña manada de Beowulfs que encontraron en medio del bosque. Glynda iba a tomar la iniciativa, su varita a punto de disparar, hasta que Ozpin colocó una mano en el hombro de la cazadora.

—Espera. —la voz de Ozpin apenas se pudo oír.

Glynda, le dio una mirada a Ozpin, para volverla hacia los pseudo-lobos. Se dio cuenta que los Grimm no los habían visto, algo muy raro para criaturas que tenían sus sentidos bien desarrollados. Más raro se volvió todo, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que temblaban los monstruos medianos.

Las criaturas no dejaban de dar vuelta en círculos, soltando quejidos, rasgando árboles y la tierra, y soltando quejidos, que parecían intercambiar, como comunicándose entre si su tan nerviosa actitud.

—En nombre de todos los reinos, ¿qué les sucede a estás cosas? —Glynda forzó sus ceños, apenas dando crédito a sus ojos.

Ozpin formó en su rostro una casi inexistente sonrisa, ver a esas criaturas comportarse de esa manera era bastante entretenido, le hubiera encantado que sus otros compañeros estén ahí para ver tal espectáculo.

El show se detuvo, cuando todos los Beowulfs se detuvieron en seco. Glynda y Ozpin prepararon sus armas, para ser otra vez tomados por sorpresa, cuando los monstruos dirigieron su vista hacia un punto específico en el fondo del bosque.

Sus fauces soltaron una audible queja, y cargaron a toda velocidad hacia donde los llevaba sus instintos.

Tanto Ozpin como Glynda corrieron detrás de la manada, ignorando a la noche que había empezado.

Corrieron por kilómetros y kilómetros, cerca de los Grimm que seguían soltando quejas mientras sus patas resonaban contra la tierra, como desesperados para llegar a tiempo a la ubicación que parecía estar llamando a sus instintos.

Tardaron un poco para llegar a un pequeño valle, en el centro de este, dentro de la zona menos elevada, esperaban cientos de Grimms todas las razas de Florecer Fall estaban ahí, parecía que lo que pasaba allí era tan grande, que parecía haber llamado a todos los Grimms que vivían en toda la zona.

Los Beowulfs que corrían delante de los cazadores, se lanzaron desde el punto donde habían llegado, uniéndose a con los demás monstruos reunidos.

Los jóvenes cazadores se detuvieron en seco, evitando caer al lugar donde estaba pasando la gran congregación.

Ambos, como si hubieran actuado para hacerlo, se sacaron sus gafas, para limpiarlas con un pañuelo, si el comportamiento de los Beowulfs les resultó sorprendente, la gran cantidad de Grimms juntos, les habían hecho dudar de su vista y cordura.

—Definitivamente, esto es algo que va más allá de la historia del comportamiento de los Grimm. —Glynda volvió a colocarse sus gafas.

—¡Glynda!

La mencionada se sorprendió por la dureza de la voz de Ozpin, cuando vio que su compañero, había visto algo digno de su atención, ella siguió su mirada.

Del otro lado del valle, a la misma altura de los cazadores, había una pequeña cantidad de personas que se reunieron, formando una línea recta, en la orilla del terreno elevado, uno podría haber pensado que eran simples curiosos, que habían llegado a la zona, curiosos por el raro comportamiento de las bestias sin alma, pero no era así, las batas que todos vestían y las antorchas de pie que habían esparcidas por el lugar, daba a entender que ellos habían llegado por una razón específica, entre ellos habían tantos Faunus como humanos.

—¡Queridos hermanos! —El hombre del medio habló, levantando sus manos. —¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Él está a punto de llegar!

La palabra "Él" llamó la atención de los cazadores, que oyeron claramente lo que había dicho el masculino. Glynda le dio una señal a Ozpin, y éste la siguió, ellos se acercaron poco a poco a las misteriosas personas, quienes estaban tan concentrados, como para darse cuenta de los cazadores que los estaban espiando.

El que parecía el líder, dio un paso adelante, quedando a centímetros de caer a las bestias que estaban debajo. El sujeto jamás bajó los brazos.

—¡El día quince del mes numero siete, a miles de años de la creación de la humanidad, la Luna se volvería roja, y daría a luz al Gran Donador! Quien cobraría vida, en carne y hueso, para empezar con la Gran Profecía!

Los cazadores, detrás de unos arbustos, comenzaron a dudar de la cordura del hombre en cuestión, hasta que la rota Luna, tal como se había dicho, empezó a brillar de un rojo muy intenso, uno que se mezclaba con un color negro igual de intenso.

—¡Admiren la oscuridad y la corrupción, una que somete y convierte a las bestias sin alma en animales obedientes!

Los Grimm hace rato que habían dejado de comportarse de manera nerviosa, al igual que las personas, su vista se concentraba en la Luna que tomó ese inquietante color, ignorando completamente las presas que se reunían arriba de ellos.

La bizarra situación empeoró, cuando dos manos gigantes, hechas de roca, surgieron del suelo justo a los lados del jefe de los raros sujetos, las manos tomaron una postura que parecía amenazar con aplastar al humano. Las manos, de apariencia delgada tenían uñas largas y afiladas, a tal punto de llegar a ser garras, apuntaron sus dedos frente al sujeto, justo ahí, se elevó un pequeño altar, el cual era tan rectangular como simple.

—Ozpin, deberíamos pedir refuerzos, no me gusta el camino que está tomando esto…

—Es inútil, aunque me encantaría tener ayuda, estamos solos, además ninguno de nuestros compañeros podría llegar a tiempo.

Glynda cerró los puños, Ozpin tenía razón, debían arreglárselas solos.

Sus pensamientos pararon de golpe, cuando las manos empezaron a brillar, del mismo color de la Luna.

—¡Ven a nosotros, Gran Donador!

La luz de la Luna cayó hacia Renmant, en forma de rayo e impacto directamente con el altar y las manos. La luz roja se volvió tan fuerte que cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando los cazadores pudieron ver con normalidad otra vez, notaron el enorme "Fuego" rojo y negro que rodeaba ahora a las manos.

Las uñas de las manos apuntaron al altar, y dispararon diminutos rayos rojos, que chocaron entre si en un solo lugar.

En ese punto en específico, se empezó a formar una pequeña roca blanca, o por lo menos parecía una roca, hasta que empezó a tomar una forma alargada, demostrando que en verdad, se trataba de huesos, huesos humanoides, que eran tan pequeños que era obvio que se trataba de un bebé.

Los huesos tomaron su forma prevista, venas, nervios, órganos y carne empezaron a crecer de ellos.

—Dioses… —Glynda tapó su boca, su impresión era tan grande, que había dejado detrás a su personalidad fría y calculadora. Nada de lo que veía tenía sentido o lógica, está situación la superaba, y falló en poder ocultarlo.

Ozpin guardó silencio, pero estaba igualmente de shockeado, ante sus ojos, un bebé estaba siendo creado, no estaba naciendo por un parto, una magia desconocida estaba haciendo lo imposible, y tanto él como Glynda, eran testigos de ello.

Al terminar de "imprimir" el último fragmento de piel, las manos dejaron de brillar, la energía que la Luna les había dado se consumió, poco a poco se rompieron, dejando nada más que rocas comunes y corrientes.

El bebé empezó a llorar, tal como lo haría cualquier infante recién nacido, su llanto vino acompañado, de rugidos de Grimm, quienes parecían ansiosos por atacar.

El Sujeto, sin recibir quejas de sus compañeros, tomo al indefenso bebé de una pierna, el pequeño no pudo hacer nada más que llorar más fuerte.

Glynda apretó sus dientes, y mostró una cara enfurecida, instintos maternos salieron a flote. Por más impresionante que haya sido lo que pasó hace segundos, no podía aceptar que traten a un bebé de esa manera.

Ella estuvo a punto de revelarse ante ellos, pero Ozpin la detuvo en seco.

—¡Ozpin!

—Glynda por favor, no podemos actuar, no todavía, no sabemos que planean hacer estos sujetos, debemos esperar.

Goodwitch trató de contradecir a Ozpin, pero falló, él tenía razón, debían ser prudentes, o tal vez nunca sabrían las intenciones de estas… personas, si es que se podían llamar así. Ella se tranquilizó, pero juró darle su merecido a ese cretino sin corazón.

—¡Se ha cumplido! —habló en voz alta el jefe. —¡El Donador está aquí, creado para inundar de oscuridad a este mundo!

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de ambos.

Los demás murmuraron entre si, desagradables comentarios hacia el bebé se podían escuchar, estos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que un grito inicio el descontrol.

—¡Mátenlo!—. Gritó uno de ellos, seguido por un colectivo "¡Si!" de los demás. —¡Ese niño debe morir!

Ahora si que Glynda estaba enojada, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ozpin puso una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

El jefe levantó su mano desocupada.

—¡Es aquí donde nosotros actuamos! ¡Acabaremos con esta abominación, y Renmant será salvada de la oscuridad y los Grimms!

Los demás gritaron en júbilo, los gritos de las bestias se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Que estos monstruos sean los que causen su propia destrucción! —Él se dio vuelta y dejo que el niño colgara en el vacío, su mano empezó a aflojar el agarre, gran sonrisa en su rostro, iba a disfrutar de esto.

O lo iba a hacer, por que el momento nunca llegó, porque que una mano elegante, pálida y delgada le dio el puñetazo más fuerte que jamás haya recibido. La fuerza que lo arrojó a un costado, le obligó a soltar el bebé, quien no tuvo oportunidad de caer, al ser atrapado con delicadeza por las manos de Glynda.

El jefe se reincorporó, lo más rápido posible, para poder ver con claridad a su atacante.

—¡Maldita! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

—Glynda Goodwitch, un placer conocerlos. —Sus amables palabras se veían opacadas por una gran frialdad.

—¿¡Una Cazadora!? ¿¡Quién te envió hasta aquí!?

—¡Todos ustedes están bajo arresto, en nombre del gobierno de Vale!

Los sospechosos se quedaron en su lugar, completamente sorprendidos por la presencia de Glynda. Según su comportamiento, ninguno de ellos eran cazadores o guerreros.

—¡Tu gobierno no me dirá que hacer! —El jefe exclamó, desenfundando un hacha combinada con una pistola. No pudo apuntar a Glynda, ya que la punta de un bastón tocó el costado de su cabeza.

—No es prudente lo que está a punto de hacer, apuntar a una mujer quien sostiene a un recién nacido es un gran acto de cobardía. —Ozpin habló con su actitud despreocupada. Detrás de él yacían los demás fieles, quedaron fuera de combate por el bastón de Ozpin.

El jefe dejo caer su arma, reconociendo que su situación no era favorable.

—¡Estúpidos, no saben lo que hacen! ¡Si salvan a ese niño, nuestro mundo estará perdido! —el sujeto estaba muy convencido de que el niño era algo muy malo para seguir existiendo.

—A pesar de que la forma de que el niño vino a este mundo no es nada normal, sigue siendo un bebé, no podemos dejar que muera. —Respondió Glynda.

—Tal como dice mi compañera, es nuestro deber proteger al débil. En cuanto a ustedes, les espera un gran interrogatorio.

El jefe apretó con fuerza sus dientes, lo del interrogatorio fue un golpe bajo. No podía caer ante las autoridades, debía hacer algo, y debía ser pronto.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Desde la oscuridad de la noche, apareció un enorme Nervermore, el cual tomo a dos fieles, y se los llevó a una ubicación desconocida, los infelices no pudieron hacer nada más que gritar.

Docenas de Beowulfs y Ursas aparecieron detrás de los árboles, no muchos segundos después atacaron a los demás fieles, quienes no pudieron hacer nada por estar desarmados.

Glynda estuvo a punto de usar su fusta, pero no lo logro, una garra atacó su mano desde abajo, el arma cayó al vacío, dejando indefensa a la mujer y al pequeño bebé.

—¡Glynda! —exclamó Ozpin, al ver que las bestias que se encontraban abajo empezaron a trepar las paredes del valle.

Una macabra sonrisa se formó en la boca del jefe, sabía que era su final, pero también sabía, que era el final de esos molestos cazadores, y sobre todo, el final de ese bebé que tanto esperó para poder matar. Antes de que Ozpin pueda reaccionar, él se arrojó al vacío, soltando una sonora carcajada, una que se convirtió en gritos cuando las bestias lograron ponerle sus garras enzima.

Ozpin chistó, olvidándose del jefe, corrió a donde Glynda se encontraba, debía defenderla a ella y al bebé, sostuvo su bastón con determinación, esperando a que las bestias se acercarán un poco más. Usó su bastón para acabar con las bestias que todavía no habían podido subir.

Aún así estaban rodeados, tal vez doscientos Grimm estaban ansiando matarlos, era una situación muy comprometedora.

—¿Algún plan? —Glynda preguntó, mientras sacudía suavemente al bebé entre brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquila, ya viene alguien en camino.

Glynda no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, hace unos segundos Ozpin había dicho que estaban solos en esta misión. No pudo preguntar a qué se refería con eso, porque un Beowulf casi la agarra de una pierna, ella pateo al Grimm, que cayó llevándose a los demás que venían subiendo tras de él.

Los monstruos venían sin parar, Ozpin los asesinaba sin problema alguno, pero lo preocupante era la cantidad que estaba tras ellos, desde lo lejos se podían escuchar alaridos, más Grimm se estaban por unir a la pelea. Ozpin era una persona con una increíble cantidad de Aura, pero seguía siendo humano, y en algún momento se le iba a acabar.

Una luz a lo lejos llamó la atención a ambos cazadores, está luz se acercó más y más a gran velocidad. Hasta que su fuente se hizo reconocible. Una nave de transporte, y tenía grabado el escudo de Beacon.

—Ha llegado. —aseguró Ozpin, sin parar de matar al Grimm que se atreva a acercarse.

—Me debes una explicación cuando esto terminé.

La nave se acercó a la orilla del valle, una escalera de pie se plegó al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrieron, revelando a su aliado que vino en su ayuda.

Qrow Branwen, con su sonrisa llena de altanería, desenfundó su arma en modo escopeta, y empezó a descargar rondas contra los monstruos más cercanos.

—¡No se queden mirando, suban!

—¡Damas y niños primero! —Ozpin continuó con su pelea, cubriendo el escape de la cazadora.

Qrow le dio una mano para subir, y esperaron a que Ozpin se les una.

—Mejor maneja tú está chatarra, tienes mejor dotes de piloto. —Ozpin asintió el pedido de su amigo y se puso en los controles. La nave empezó a darse vuelta.

Un Ursa apareció entré los árboles, uno enorme, que sobrepasaba todos los estándares naturales, el Pseudo Oso soportó sin problemas los disparos de Branwen, la bestia rugió furiosa, a simple vista se podía ver qué se trataba una bestia de gran edad y experiencia. Al ver que sus víctimas se escapaban, tomo el altar, siendo la cosa más cercana a él, su enorme fuerza arrancó la roca del suelo y la arrojó con gran poder hacia la nave ya en retirada, el objeto contundente atravesó la coraza y casi impacta con Glynda y Qrow.

Ellos se acercaron a la nueva apertura de la nave, admirando la gigantesca cantidad de Grimm que seguían acumulándose en el valle.

—Bueno, eso estuvo cerca… —Qrow suspiró aliviado.

Su alivio no duró mucho, cuando una enorme sacudida afectó a la nave.

—¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? —preguntó Glynda, ya empezando a perder su paciencia.

Las enormes plumas que se clavaron contra la nave contestó su pregunta. El Nervermore que había desaparecido hace unos minutos había vuelto.

Una segunda sacudida aún más fuerte encendió las alarmas del vehículo de transporte. El ave se había agarrado a la parte superior.

—¡Esto es malo! —La voz de Ozpin llamó la atención de los otros cazadores. —Esa cosa esta a punto de derribar la nave!

La bestia picoteaba desesperado, se paseaba por le casco superior, comprometiendo el equilibrio de la nave.

—¡Qrow haz algo!

—¡De acuerdo!

Ozpin abrió la puerta de carga, Qrow salió rápido y trepo hasta el techo, el gigantesco Cuervo se dio cuenta, y antes de que el cazador pueda decapitarlo, voló, sin mantener mucha distancia de la nave.

Él empezó a disparar su escopeta, disparo tras disparo impactaron contra la criatura voladora.

—Te tengo, pajarraco.

Antes de poder realizar otro disparo, Qrow tuvo que saltar a un lado, justo detrás de él cayeron plumas afiladas, la cuáles se sumaron a las que ya habían en el fuselaje de la nave.

Qrow concentró su mirada al origen de las plumas, vio que un segundo Nervermore se había sumado a la pelea, en sus garras traía el Ursa que había aparecido justo después de su retirada.

—Estúpidas bestias…

El Monstruo volador soltó al oso, este cayó justo encima de Qrow, quien tuvo quedar un salto hacia atrás para evitar las garras afiladas del Ursa. Él y el monstruo empezaron a pelear, ignorando lo que tenían planeado las criaturas aéreas.

Los cuervos sujetaron ambas alas de la nave, y empezaron a sacudirlas, la fuerza que produjeron afectaron el equilibrio de la nave, que empezó a caer al suelo sin control.

Ozpin luchó contra el choque inminente, pero no podía hacer nada contra el peso de los Nervermore sobre las alas de la nave. Tampoco podría hacer maniobras para espantarlos, o Qrow podría caer al vacío.

—¡Qrow!—. Exclamó Glynda, reclamando a su amigo de que tome cartas en el asunto.

Branwen derribó al Ursa con un disparo de lleno en uno de sus pies, la bestia gruñó herida, hasta que el cazador lo decapitó con un giro de su Hoz.

—¡Ozpin, yo iré a ayudarlo, tu cuida del niño!—. Goodwitch entró a la cabina del piloto.

—¡Sin tu fusta no puedes hacer nada Glynda, quédate aquí! —Ozpin no dejó de ver hacia adelante.

Ella golpeó la pared de la cabina por la frustración, debían hacer algo o caerían en cuestión de segundos.

El bebé empezó a llorar, en el fondo, sabía que todos estaban en peligro. Su llanto despertó a Glynda de su rabia, ella tocó al pequeño con cariño.

—Tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada, estaremos a salvo, no importa lo que pase, te protegeremos de los que te quieran hacer daño…

Sus palabras fueron lo más dulces posible, algo raro de una mujer tan severa y fría como Glynda. Su dedo índice se acercó a la diminuta mano del niño, quien por instinto, atrapó al dedo con un débil pero cálido agarre. El recién nacido dejó de llorar, y simplemente guardó silencio. Sintió que estaba a salvo, y que nada malo iba a pasar.

Ozpin sonrió al escuchar y ver esta escena, compartió los deseos de ella. Protegerían al bebé pase lo que pase.

Lo que ambos adultos ignoraban, era que un interruptor en el niño se encendió.

Él empezó a brillar, con un color que se alternaba entre negro y rojo, el brillo empezó a incrementar su tamaño y fuerza, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los ahora impresionados cazadores.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Glynda, para adivinarlo automáticamente. Su mirada asombrada se cruzó con la de Ozpin, quien no tardó nada en darse cuenta tampoco.

—Aura…. —Ambos hablaron al unísono.

El brillo se expandió de forma rápida a todas partes, cubriendo una gran distancia, humanos y monstruos, ninguno de ellos pudieron ver absolutamente nada por unos segundos.

Hasta que la luz desapareció tan rápido como un flash.

Qrow saco su brazo de que había cubierto sus ojos, al ver que la luz había desaparecido, sus párpados y boca se abrieron ampliamente, al ver lo que había visto.

El cuerpo ya muerto del Ursa y ambos Nervermore habían quedado congelados, sin vida, de la nada los monstruos se hicieron pedazos, y se disiparon en el aire.

La nave no tardó en estabilizarse, y continuar con su vuelo.

El quedó quieto, sin moverse, hasta que el frío de la noche volvió a sentirse en su rostro, parpadeó varías veces, miro hacia sus lados, y cuando volvió en si, volvió a entrar a la nave.

Allí encontró a sus compañeros, igualmente de asombrados, sus ojos fijados en el recién nacido quien ahora dormía en paz en los brazos de Glynda.

Ozpin y Qrow compartieron una mirada, Ozpin asintió, afirmando que fue en efecto el bebé era de esa extraña luz cegadora.

—Este niño mató a dos Grimm, con sólo su Aura?

—Si…—Respondió Glynda, de manera suave y poco audible.

Los tres adultos siguieron observando con detenimiento al pequeño, hasta que uno de ellos hizo algo poco maduro, ustedes ya saben quién fue.

—¡Guau! ¡Hermano, eso ha sido de otro mundo! —Glynda y Ozpin, casi tuvieron que tapar sus oídos por el inesperado grito de Qrow, no lo hicieron, por que Ozpin debía seguir piloteando la nave, y Glynda todavía estaba cargando al bebé. Qrow se tapó la boca, al ver que el bebé forzaba sus párpados, estando al borde de volver a despertar.

—Lo siento…

 **Academia Beacon, varias horas después.**

La nave hizo contacto con la plataforma de descarga de pasajeros, Los tres adultos salieron de allí apenas se abrió la puerta, el bebé seguía en brazos de Glynda.

Al hacer contacto con el suelo, ellos dieron una pausa, para poder tomar aire fresco y tener una pequeña charla.

—Lo sucedido en aquel valle no puede salir a la luz. —Ozpin aclaró de entrada.

Glynda se vio confundida por esas palabras.

—A qué te refieres? Debemos hacer un reporte, el consejo de Vale debe enterarse de lo que pasó, ellos nos envía….

—Lamento decirte que no es así, Profesora Goodwitch. —Respondió Ozpin.

—Pensé que se lo habías dicho, Oz…

—¿Decirme qué? —Glynda se oía algo molesta.

Ozpin suspiró, mientras empezó a limpiar sus gafas.

—Fuimos por nuestra cuenta, no fuimos enviados por nadie.

Ella no respondió, guardó silencio para que su compañero siga explicando. Ahora sabía por qué Ozpin no quería traer refuerzos a la zona.

—Fuimos hasta allí por que recibí un informe de parte de un contacto, me explico sobre el comportamiento extraño de los Grimm y sobre gente viajera que se paseaba por los alrededores de Forever Fall, gente desarmada.

Qrow fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Este grupo de raros afirmaban tener una misión en la zona, algo que causo muchas sospechas en los habitantes locales, fue allí donde mi fuente de confianza se enteró de todo, ni bien me pasó los datos, llamé a Ozpin inmediatamente.

Glynda pensó por unos segundos, digiriendo lo que Ozpin y Qrow habían dicho. Frunció el ceño, adivinando un detalle que no le dieron, los hombres ya veían venir la reacción de Goodwitch.

—Así que tú "Contacto" se trataba de Qrow.

Ozpin asintió.

—Entonces déjame adivinar, Qrow. Tu "Fuente de Confianza" era algún borracho que encontraste en un bar en una noche de parranda?

—Si, era un borracho que encontré…—. Qrow se dio cuenta tarde de lo que acababa de decir. —¿Oye! ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo no consigo información de los borr-.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡No solo me mintieron con lo del Consejo, también me hicieron ir a un lugar olvidado por el hombre, solo para perseguir un rumor cualquiera!

Ozpin tapó su rostro con su mano, a veces Qrow era demasiado estúpido como para dejarlo hablar. Branwen se limitó a reír de manera nerviosa y rascar su nuca, tratando de disculparse con Glynda.

—¿Y dónde estabas cuando yo y Ozpin estábamos buscando la fuente del problema?

—Tranquila mujer, simplemente estaba volando con la nave, buscando algún indicio que nos lleve a este grupo de raros.

—No fue simplemente un relato de un borracho de bar y algunos pueblerinos cualquiera. —Ozpin llamó la atención de Glynda. —Estuve investigando sobre estos eventos, y encontré algo en la librería de la Academia, unos textos escritos en una hoja de libro arrancada.

—¿Una profecía?

Ozpin asintió.

—El texto habla de la llegada de "El Donador", un ser de gran poder, capaz de causar la salvación de Renmant, o su perdición…

Glynda solo asintió, y observó al infante que continuaba dormido en sus brazos, le costaba creer tal cosa, sobre todo de un ser tan inofensivo como un recién nacido.

—El resto de los textos está perdido, no se nada más.

Qrow continuó.

—Creemos que el resto de los textos lo tenían la secta que acudió al nacimiento del bebé. Como no pudimos obtener más información, tuvimos que jugarnos y acudir a Forever Fall, para ver qué encontrábamos.

—Quizás la razón de que su intento de asesinar al niño tiene que ver con la perdida del fragmento que nosotros tenemos. —Sugirió Ozpin.

Glynda suspiró ya cansada del tema, si habían cosas que aclarar, lo haría luego, ahora mismo era más importante cuidar al pequeño.

—Iré a la enfermería para que revisen a este niño, cuando despierte de seguro que también tendrá hambre.

Ozpin y Qrow solo observaron como su amiga se dirigía a la puerta principal de la Academia.

—Sabes? Creo que se encariñó con el niño. —Ozpin le dijo a Branwen, quien al oír eso, sonrió un poco y sacó una pequeña botella de licor de sus ropas.

—Así parece… —Soltó Qrow luego de tomar un merecido trago. Su ceño se frunció. —Todavía debemos decidir que hacemos con él.

—Todo a su tiempo, primero tomemos un descanso. —Como por arte de magia, Ozpin ya tenía una tasa de café en su mano, tomó un pequeño sorbo.

—Ya lo creo… —Qrow se dio cuenta de que la nave aún debía ser guardada en los hangares.

Ozpin, se quedó quieto mientras su amigo subía a la nave, suponiendo las intenciones de Qrow, empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Glynda en la enfermería, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Qrow lo llamaba desde el interior de la nave. Levantó una ceja, preguntándose que era lo que quería.

Al subir, vio que Branwen tenía una gran roca entre manos, la misma que había arrojado aquel Ursa, en donde el niño había nacido…

Entonces vio la razón por la que Qrow lo había llamado, en el centro de la Roca, había un grabado, de letra simple pero tallada a la perfección, solo una palabra había en ella.

" _ **Ichigo"**_

N/A:

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar esta historia lo más rápido posible, siempre y cuando pueda darle suficiente contenido, eso si, tampoco esperen actualizaciones de diez mil palabras, esa fue una de las razones por las que tuve que darle una pausa a la otra historia.

En cuanto a mi tardanza en reaparecer, no pondré excusas, acepto cualquier tipo de insultos, me lo merezco.

Por favor, cualquier tipo de reseña será bienvenida, claro, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les dejo el capítulo, disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Noriaki (Tite) Kubo y RWBY pertenece o pertenecía a Monyreak (Monty) Oum, que en Paz descanse. Esta historia es escrita por un fan para fans, no hay intereses económicos de por medio.**_

* * *

 _ **Forever Fall, diez minutos después del escape**_

La Luna destruida brillaba como todos las noches desde su creación, debajo de ella, el bosque siempre rojo presentaba una gigantesca mancha negra, la presencia de esta cosa se podría traducir como una de las peores pesadillas que los humanos podrían tener. Los Grimm habían retomado su paso errante, bastante limitado por el poco espacio al haber tantas criaturas juntas, lo que había llamado a sus presencias ya se había ido.

Las antorchas que había dejado la secta estaban casi todas apagadas, solo una seguía iluminando unos pocos metros a su alrededor, como un faro que si llamaba la atención de un humano, lo conduciría a una muerte segura.

Silenciosos pasos se escucharon, una figura alta quedó apenas iluminada por la última llama. La figura sonrió ampliamente, macabro gesto que daba miedo hasta a los mas valientes, sus ojos amarillos observaron las ruinas en busca de algo. Soltó una sonrisa al ver que había llegado tarde.

—Alguien se lo llevó, ¿eh?— Observó la Luna, hace poco tenía el color que él estaba buscando. —Ella se pondrá loca.

Su sonrisa se redujo un poco, sabiendo que es lo que le esperaba al volver donde pertenecía.

Se dio vuelta bruscamente y se internó de vuelta en los bosques rojos, maniática carcajada soltó, mientras que la última antorcha se apagó por completo.

* * *

 _ **Academia, Beacon.**_

—¿Ichigo?¿ése es su nombre?

—Si, estaba grabado en el altar donde nació.

Glynda y Qrow observaban al bebé, ahora llamado Ichigo, quien estaba siendo revisado por el médico y enfermera de la Academia. Ozpin había salido a la ciudad para comprar las cosas necesarias para cuidar al pequeño.

Hubo silencio entre los dos por un tiempo, Glynda tenía su vista fija en Ichigo como siempre, se sintió algo molesta al escuchar a Qrow sacando su petaca para beber otro trago, ella suspiró cansada, decidió ignorar los hábitos de su amigo.

—Glynda deberías descansar un poco. —Qrow guardó la diminuta botella. —Mañana tienes que dar clases, ¿no es así?

Ella le dio una mirada molesta, él dio un paso hacia atrás, preguntándose que había dicho para hacer enojar a la profesora.

—¿Qué hay de usted, Profesor Branwen? ¿No deberías volver a Patch? Es la una de la madrugada y todavía debes volver a tu casa.

Qrow rascó su nuca, riéndose un poco.

—No hay problema, pedí día libre para mañana, estaba pensando quedarme con ustedes para recordar viejos tiempos.

Glynda negó suavemente, el viejo cuervo nunca cambiará.

—Creo que debería descansar un poco, mañana tengo que tomar exámenes.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos aproximándose, ambos vieron como Ozpin se acercaba lentamente con un bolso, sus ojeras se notaban desde kilómetros.

—Luego de recorrer la mitad de la ciudad, encontré una tienda abierta con las cosas que necesitamos.

—Profesor Ozpin, creo que todavía debemos hablar sobre el niño y su futuro.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla, ya estaba cansado, pero en efecto, debían hablar sobre el niño y su futuro.

—Pues, no creo que podamos hacer nada más que cuidarlo por el momento, mañana le informaré a Ironwood, debemos decidirlo entre todos nosotros.

Glynda y Qrow asintieron, este tema era muy importante y debían discutirlo todos juntos.

La enfermera de turno se acercó a los profesores, la sonrisa de su rostro transmitía un buen augurio.

—El pequeño se encuentra en un perfecto estado, pulso, temperatura, y pigmentación de piel. Es un varón muy saludable, algo muy impresionante para ser un bebé con varias horas de vida. —Ella habló, aliviando los pensamientos de los tres. Pero su rostro pasó a preocupación. —Sin embargo, estamos algo confundidos por los restos de aura que encontramos en él, ¿en dónde han encontrado al bebé?

—Fue abandonado en el bosque de Forever Fall. —Glynda mintió automáticamente, aunque lo que dijo no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. —Tampoco tenemos idea de que significa el Aura que queda en su cuerpo.

La enfermera asintió, sacó su Scroll, preparándose para tomar nota.

—Muy bien, deberíamos empezar a registrarlo en la Base de Datos Civiles de Vale, ¿qué nombre le pondrán?

—Creo que eso puede…

—Ichigo será su nombre. —Glynda interrumpió a Ozpin, ignorando la cara que estaba dándole.

—Bonito nombre, ¿Quién será el responsable en cuidarlo?

Ozpin estuvo cerca de abrir la boca, para ser interrumpido otra vez por la profesora.

—Yo me haré cargo de esa responsabilidad. —Glynda ajustó sus gafas, Ozpin suspiró, y Qrow aguantaba las ganas de reír.

—Pobre niño, lo compadezco, ¡Ay! —Qrow sujetó la costilla donde Glynda le había dado un codazo.

—Muy bien… —La enfermera anotó los demás datos que faltaban, los cuales eran médicos, y ya los tenía anotados en otra aplicación. Al terminar les habló una vez más a los profesores. —El niño quedará aquí por la noche, hasta que estemos bien seguros de que está estable, sus datos ya fueron subidos, si en una semana no aparece nadie que reclame ser su madre o padre biológico, usted se convertirá automáticamente en su responsable legal, ¿Esta usted de acuerdo con eso?

Glynda asintió, provocando una sonrisa en la enfermera, quien se dio vuelta y volvió a cuidar de Ichigo.

Ozpin se limitó a tomar su café, Qrow guardó silencio, Glynda fue la que habló.

—Lamento si fui imprudente, pero me pareció la mejor opción. Yo…

Ozpin levantó una mano, para detener a su amiga.

—De todos los presentes, tu eres la más calificada para cuidar a Ichigo, lo sabemos. —Fue lo que dijo Ozpin. Qrow levantó un pulgar dándole su aprobación a Glynda.

Glynda tomó una pausa, y asintió, aliviada que tenía apoyo de ambos.

—Esto significa que te tomaras algunas semanas para cuidar de Ichigo?

Glynda levantó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que no, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, pero no es nada que no pueda hacer mientras cuido de Ichigo.

Y con eso, Glynda dejó la habitación. Dejando solos a Ozpin y Qrow, el último murmurando insultos a Glynda, por arrojar una indirecta de que él era un irresponsable con su trabajo.

—Te ibas a quedar, ¿no es así? ¿quieres que te prepare una habitación?

—Nah, ya me voy, creo que me dieron ganas de volver a trabajar mañana. —Soltó enojado Branwen, mientras cruzaba la puerta de salida. —Cualquier cosa que necesites avísame.

Ozpin río entretenido por la actitud de sus compañeros, él también tomó rumbo hacia su habitación, ya era hora de descansar, y como director de Beacon, habían muchas cosas que hacer para el día siguiente.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Glynda dio su clase como cualquier otro día, aunque tuvo que calmar a los estudiantes quienes soltaron un "aww" colectivo al ver al bebé que la profesora estaba cargando. Para el entretenimiento de la profesora, la reacción era la misma en todas las clases que tomaba.

Los varones no parecían muy interesados en el pequeño, pero las mujeres estaban completamente encantadas con el pequeño, Glynda permitió que interactúen con él solo cuando el examen terminó y todos hayan entregado sus hojas.

Ozpin habló con Ironwood sobre Ichigo, el General apenas pudo creer lo que dijo su amigo, si ese niño fue capaz de eso, no se imaginó de lo que sería capaz cuando madure. Ironwood juró guardar silencio sobre el muchacho, siempre y cuando le permitan extraer una muestra de sangre para investigar su genes, además de recibir reportes del crecimiento del muchacho. Ozpin dudó un poco pero terminó aceptando las condiciones de James, él también estaba curioso sobre lo que escondía el niño en su sangre.

Los demás profesores sintieron mucha curiosidad por Ichigo, también les resultó divertido el hecho de que Glynda haya tomado una decisión tan importante como la de hacerse cargo de un bebé huérfano. Los profesores Oobleck y Port fueron los únicos a los que se confío el secreto de Ichigo, ellos confiaban ciegamente en Ozpin, era lo menos que podía hacer el director por su lealtad.

Los años pasaron, y el bebé se convirtió en un niño saludable, de cabello naranja y ojos color café, su carácter era igual al de su madre, severo pero de gran corazón, su ceño estaba siempre fruncido, a tal punto de dejarle una marca permanente entre sus cejas. Era un hábito suyo pasearse por los pasillos de Beacon, siempre en movimiento. A él le gustaba pasar tiempo en la librería, leyendo historias sobre la humanidad y su eterna lucha con los Grimm por la supervivencia, sus ojos siempre brillaban al leer sobre los cazadores, algo que empezó poco a poco a escribir en su interior.

Su madre decidió cuidar de él en un ambiente un poco más íntimo, por eso alquiló una casa en el distrito residencial de Vale. Algo que también ayudaba era que su casa estaba a un par de cuadras de una escuela primaria bastante reconocida.

Durante la cena, siempre le relataba a su madre sobre lo que había leído, naturalmente, Glynda ya sabía de todo el contenido de esos libros, y lo recordaba como si los hubiera leído el día pasado, pero era muy entretenido ver a su pequeño citar diálogos con gran emoción, sin abandonar esa expresión seria que lo caracterizaba.

Al cumplir suficiente edad, Ichigo fue enviado a una escuela primaria, allí fue donde recibió el acoso de sus compañeros, quienes se burlaban del color naranja de su cabello. El joven volvía siempre a Beacon con tristeza, pero la borraba cuando se encontraba con su madre, a quien no quería preocupar.

Todos los días era lo mismo, estudio, burlas y empujones, vuelta a casa, cena y cama. Él aguantaba, no tenía problema, siempre y cuando pueda volver a Beacon, donde su madre y los profesores lo esperaban. Ozpin siempre tenía una taza de chocolate lista para cuando el niño pasaba a visitarlo por su oficina, Port le contaba historias de sus aventuras como joven cazador, y Oobleck lo llevaba a dar paseos por la Academia, para hablar sobre la historia de Beacon.

Así es, Ichigo podía aguantar lo que sea, Beacon estaba siempre ahí para levantar su humor luego de un mal día de escuela.

Hasta que llegó el día, en que los acosadores perdieron interés en él, y se centraron en otros niños nuevos, quienes pasaron por el mismo castigo.

En los primeros días, Ichigo pasaba por alto lo que sucedía en su clase, pero a medida que pasaba en el tiempo, le dolía ver como los indefensos lloraban desconsolados, mientras que los profesores hacían poco y nada por ayudarlos. Poco a poco él fue perdiendo la paciencia, construyendo un deseo de ayudar a los que no podían defenderse, las historias de cazadores que leía en la biblioteca, alimentaron sus deseos.

Cuando junto suficiente valor, se enfrentó a los niños maleducados, exigió que paren de ser así, que se metan con alguien de su tamaño.

Como todo niño sin control, ellos reaccionaron de manera violenta, Ichigo tuvo que actuar de igual manera para defenderse.

Y así fue como le dio una paliza a tres niños al mismo tiempo, quienes terminaron llorando en brazos de sus padres, mientras Ichigo terminó siendo suspendido por una semana entera.

La vuelta a casa fue muy silenciosa, como no iba a serlo, el rostro furioso de su madre le dijo que si decía una sola palabra habría fusta, cosa que le daba escalofríos con sólo pensarlo.

Glynda estaba muy enojada con el comportamiento de Ichigo, pero debía mantener la calma, él era solo un niño que hizo lo que creía justo, había mucha culpa por parte de los otros profesores y padres por no controlar a los otros alumnos, pero Ichigo debía ser castigado.

Ellos llegaron a su casa, y Glynda se puso a cocinar la cena, mientras que Ichigo se limitó a sentarse en la mesa del living y hacer sus tareas de escuela, sin decir nada.

De vez en cuando, ella se asomaba a ver cómo estaba él. Sonriendo un poco, ella debía admitir que el se veía tierno de esa manera, pero no se lo diría, después de todo ella seguía enfadada con él.

Ichigo terminó con sus deberes justo antes de que la cena fuera servida, los dos comieron en silencio. Al terminar él se levantó y limpió la mesa y vajilla como siempre, una vez lavado el último tenedor, el niño volvió a la mesa, donde su madre lo esperaba pacientemente.

Ella le dio un gesto para invitarlo a que se sentara. Ni bien se sentó. Glynda tomó aire y empezó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Esos estúpidos…

—¡Lenguaje jovencito!

Él se asustó por un momento.

—Porque ellos molestaban a mis otros compañeros…

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a los profesores?

—Por que ellos ya lo sabían, pero no hacían nada…

—¡Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo habría hablado con ellos! —Glynda suspiró. Ichigo bajó la cabeza, empezó a llorar, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí. —No puedes tomar justicia por mano propia cuando ya hay profesores responsables por ustedes.

—Lo siento.

—Ichigo eres muy pequeño todavía, no puedes tomar decisiones importantes, para eso están los adultos.

—Ya lo sé…

—Pues no parece que lo sepas, por que hoy no lo demostraste.

—Ya lo sé.

Glynda sacó un pañuelo de su vestido, y lo usó para limpiar el rostro de su pequeño. Al quedar limpia ella fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua para él, Ichigo lo tomó con ambas manos y bebió su contenido. Al terminar puso su vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor…

Glynda se agachó, para quedar a la altura de Ichigo, quien la miró a los ojos tímidamente.

—¿Por qué peleaste? ¿Qué te motivo a hacerlo? —Glynda preguntó, con un tono más suave.

—Quise proteger a mis compañeros.

—¿Son amigos tuyos?

Él negó la pregunta, Glynda sintió curiosidad.

—Yo no tengo amigos en la escuela… —Fue su respuesta hecha en palabras, Glynda sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón.

—Aun así les ayudaste.

—Amigos o no, no podían defenderse.

Ichigo se asustó un poco al ver que su mamá redujo distancia con él, pero las intenciones de ella era simplemente de abrazar a su niño y cargarlo en brazos.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación del niño, encendió la luz, sonriendo lo bien organizada que estaba. Glynda siempre fue una madre exigente, e Ichigo cumplía con sus reglas sin quejarse, o al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Ella lo bajó en su cama, y empezó a cambiar la ropa del niño, Ichigo se vio enormemente avergonzado por eso.

—¡Mamá, yo puedo sólo!

Quedó congelado al ver la mirada que su madre le dio, así que dejó que ella continúe. Una vez en pijamas, Glynda acostó al pequeño en la cama y se aseguró de que esté bien abrigado.

Ella se sentó en la cama mientras que él la miraba curioso.

—Ichigo, más allá de lo que hiciste está muy mal, tus intenciones fueron muy nobles. —Ella habló con sinceridad, para subir su tono un poco. —Pero no quiero volver a tu escuela y enterarme que te metiste en problemas, ¿Quedó claro?

—Si.

Glynda se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo antes de apagar las luces.

—¿Tú deseas ser un Cazador?

Él parpadeo varias veces por la pregunta. Sonrió, afirmando rápidamente.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero ser el mejor!

Ella siguió quieta.

—Mañana es sábado, llamaré a un viejo amigo, él te entrenará.

Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, estaba a punto de agradecer a su madre, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Pero no te creas que no estás castigado jovencito, aunque te hayan suspendido, no te retrasaras en tus deberes. Yo misma me aseguraré de que hagas lo tuyo.

El pobre muchacho peleó contra las ganas de hacer un reproche, no quería hacer más severo su castigo.

—¡Si Mamá!

—Muy bien.

—Te quiero.

Glynda casi se tropieza con su pie al escuchar a Ichigo, se dio vuelta para ver a su niño lleno de gratitud y determinación, algo que la llenó de orgullo. Sonrió, para contestar.

—También te quiero.

Y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

El profesor elegido para entrenar a Ichigo fue Qrow, quien nunca había conocido en persona, solo por fotografías. El niño apenas podía creer que alguien tan irresponsable y poco serio sea un profesor y un cazador tan reconocido. Pero cuando empezó su entrenamiento en los gimnasios de Beacon, Ichigo aprendió a no juzgar un libro por su tapa, ya que el hombre le llevó a sus límites.

Poco a poco Ichigo fue haciéndose más y más fuerte. Qrow estaba mas que conforme con el avance del muchacho, era una lástima que su madre solo dejaba que el niño entrene con él los fines de semana, a él le hubiera gustado llevárselo a Patch para entrenarlo como debía ser, pero su madre y Ozpin de seguro no se lo permitirían, el niño llamaría demasiado la atención.

Los días de semana Ichigo cumplía con sus deberes escolares y domésticos, para luego cumplir la rutina que Qrow le había ordenado a cumplir, la espada de madera que le había regalado su madre le fue de gran ayuda en su desarrollo, los constantes insultos y burlas de su maestro poco a poco dejaron de tener efecto en él.

Los años pasaron y hablaron por si solos, Ichigo se volvió en un niño muy destacado, tanto en la escuela como en el campo de entrenamiento.

Algo que la tenía preocupada a Glynda era el aura de Ichigo, la cual no se había manifestado por si sola.

Ella decidió darle una mano a su hijo, y ayudarlo a despertarla. No hubo problema alguno, pero el color llamó su atención, en vez de ser negro y rojo, Ichigo emanaba un Aura de color blanca y azul, completamente opuesta al color que había aparecido tiempo después de su nacimiento.

Pero no era algo de mucha importancia, a lo que Glynda le importaba era que Ichigo crezca fuerte, sabio y saludable, no era necesario preocuparse por algo tan poco importante como el color de Aura.

Mientras el muchacho avanzaba de edad, Ironwood se sentía cada vez más confundido en cuanto a Ichigo y su origen. Él mismo ordenó a analizar una muestra de sangre, la cual fue recibida por los mejores genetistas de Atlas, quienes aceptaron analizar tejido al ser informados por Ironwood de las condiciones con las que nació el niño, ellos nunca supieron de quién era el fluido, Ironwood se aseguró de que su paga sea muy buena, para garantizar su silencio.

Los estudios confirmaron que el niño era humano, o por lo menos en su gran mayoría. Había un pequeño problema que les daba grandes dolores de cabeza.

El genoma humano tiene aproximadamente entre veintiocho y treinta mil genes, de los cuales hay ciertos porcentajes que se comparten con seres animales como el caballo y también no animales, así como la levadura. El problema aquí era que había un porcentaje del tres por ciento, el cuál no pertenecía a ninguna especie antes vista por el hombre.

Habían algunos doctores quienes sugirieron que los genes desconocidos pertenecían a los Grimm, era descabellado, pero como era imposible estudiar la sangre de los Grimm por su rápida evaporación, tuvieron que quedarse con esa teoría por el momento.

Ironwood acepto la teoría, pero jamás se la comunicó a sus amigos de Vale, no quería decirles nada hasta obtener resultados sólidos.

A la edad de ocho años, Ichigo obtuvo su primera espada, la cuál fue un regalo de Qrow y Ozpin, no fue nada en especial, simplemente una espada daitō, Ichigo la adoro apenas se la entregaron, no estuvo muy convencido sobre el mango y la guarda, así que mandó a modificarlas en misma herrería donde los adultos la habían conseguido. La tela del mango fue reemplazada por una de color roja, y en la punta se abrió un agujero, donde salían dos cordones de color azul, la guarda se convirtió en un octógono rectangular de color dorado, estaba decorada con grabados de llamas y garras.

Ninguno de los adultos pensaron que el niño iba a adorar tanto su primer espada, sobre todo con algo nada avanzado, pero de un excelente material, era bastante entretenido verlo limpiar la espada con mucha dedicación y paciencia.

En ese momento, su entrenamiento se endureció, Qrow empezó a usar su guadaña para que Ichigo pueda practicar de manera más efectiva.

El pobre muchacho siempre acababa destruido físicamente, pero todos los días volvía con energías renovadas.

Qrow veía mucha determinación en su aprendiz, siempre sonreía al ver tanto esmero. Su otra aprendiz, su sobrina Ruby, tenía tanta energía como Ichigo, ambos también tenían la misma edad, si ambos llegaban a estar juntos en un equipo, iban a hacer una combinación explosiva.

Cuando Ichigo cumplió once, Qrow quiso llevarlo a una pequeña misión de limpieza en las profundidades del bosque Emerald. Glynda protestó ante semejante idea, pero Qrow la convenció cuando le enseño la población actual de Grimms, además de prometer nunca separarse del niño.

Un Ursa fue la primera víctima de Ichigo, fue algo un poco fuerte para él, pero cada vez que acababa con otra bestia, Ichigo tomaba más valor y fuerza, a medida que pasaba el tiempo mataba más y más bestias. Qrow lo seguía de cerca, solo ayudaba al niño solo cuando sea necesario, el cazador guardaba silencio, observando el comportamiento y rendimiento de Ichigo, su entrenamiento sí que estaba dando frutos. Luego de varias horas de lucha, el viejo cuervo tomó distancia para hacer un llamado, ya casi no habían Grimm en la zona.

Por pedido de su "Grupo", Qrow también debía observar la cantidad de Grimm que se acercaban hasta Ichigo. Ya antes de haber nacido, el muchacho había atraído una cantidad impresionante, tanta que parecía que el suelo estuviera cubierto por una tapa de hormigas gigantes.

Pero para su despreocupación, los Grimm que se acercaron eran los que se acostumbraba a encontrar.

El muchacho fue perdiendo energías, hasta que en un momento empezó a respirar con dificultad. Qrow estiró sus brazos, le dio otro trago a su vieja petaca, ya era hora de irse, después de todo, era tarde y pronto iba a empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven.

—Zanahoria. —Qrow elevó su tono para que Ichigo lo escuche. —Ya es hora de irnos.

El adulto río al escuchar las queja de su alumno.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Ichigo estaba pasándola genial. —¡Solo un poco más!

—Nada de eso, tú sabes muy bien que ya es tarde y tú madre está esperándote en Beacon.

—¿Beacon? —Preguntó confundido. —¿Por qué Mamá me estaría esperando en Beacon?

Qrow cerró sus ojos, casi lo descubre.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Quizás tiene demasiado trabajo y todavía no volvió a su casa.

Ichigo suspiró, no quería irse, pero su profesor tenía razón. Él empezó a caminar hacia Qrow, pero se detuvo de repente al escuchar algo detrás suyo. Ichigo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban con la peor de las intenciones.

Los ojos se alejaron, y se perdieron en el bosque, sonidos de arbustos moviéndose podían escucharse. Cualquier cosa que haya sido, había huido.

Ichigo no dudó por un segundo y se lanzó detrás de la criatura.

—¡Ichigo, basta! —Qrow fue ignorado por el niño, quien ahora estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Qrow también corrió, y buscó al niño, maldijo al no encontrarlo luego de buscar en los alrededores.

Entonces recordó el pueblo cercano recientemente atacado por Grimm, si algo había atraído a Ichigo, de seguro lo había llevado hasta allí. Maldijo su suerte, no quería que Ichigo vea ese lugar.

Su oído se agudizó, tal vez podría escuchar una pelea, si había una, Ichigo estaría involucrado.

Pero no pudo escuchar nada. Temió lo peor, no quería perder a su alumno, si él no hubiera sido más cuidadoso, no estarían pasando por eso.

Él llegó a las ruinas, y buscó en todas direcciones, no faltó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo en el medio de la calle principal. Ichigo estaba muy quieto. Ozpin no vio Grimm en la zona, así que se acercó a su alumno.

—Mocoso si llegas a correr así de nuevo…

Qrow se detuvo en seco, el niño quedó ahí, sin moverse, vio que su mano estaba temblando, la espada estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

Entonces Qrow se dio cuenta automáticamente lo que había dejado al niño en ese estado.

Huesos.

Cientos de huesos humanos esparcidos por doquier, la gran mayoría estaban marcados por las mandíbulas de los Grimm. Qrow cerró sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, siguió caminando hasta quedar a un lado del niño.

—Esto es algo que no quería que vieras.

El niño no respondió, solo observó las calles sin mostrar emoción alguna. Ambos quedaron ahí, quietos por varios minutos, hasta que el niño hizo una pregunta, con voz suave.

—¿Esto pasa cuando los cazadores no llegan a tiempo…?

—Así es.

Ichigo Miro al cazador directo a los ojos.

—Viejo, esto apesta. — Había cierta cantidad de dolor en él. Qrow asintió.

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces encontrarás esta escena cuando te gradúes.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Estaba de más decir que no le agradó la respuesta de el cuervo.

Qrow, pudo oír como se acercaban los Grimm hasta ellos, no se movió, todavía había tiempo de luchar.

—Sabes que tenemos compañía, ¿no?

—Si…

—Entonces prepárate, muchacho. —Ichigo apretó bien fuerte el mango de su daitō. —En su cabeza había muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, era acabar a los Grimm que hicieron eso, para que no puedan hacer daño a nadie más.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Y empezaron a reducir con la población local de monstruos.

No tardaron mucho en extinguir a esas cosas.

Ichigo se arrojó al suelo, completamente cansado por tanta casería. Su maestro revisó su Scroll, frunció el ceño al ver la hora.

—Ichigo, debemos irnos.

—Qrow. —El mencionado levantó una ceja confundido, Ichigo nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. Al no responder, Ichigo siguió hablando. — ¿Tú me dijiste que iba a encontrar muchas veces esta escena?

—Si, ¿por qué?

Ichigo pensó un poco para responder.

—Haré todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a pasar. —Cuanta juventud y determinación junta. —Entrenaré duro, lo prometo.

Qrow empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia Vale. Ichigo se levantó con un poco de dificultad y le siguió el paso hasta quedar a su lado otra vez.

—No te creas que eres algún tipo de Dios, mocoso, por más que te esfuerces al máximo, aún así, vidas se perderán, te guste o no.

—Ya lo sé. —Ichigo se ganó una mirada del adulto. —No soy tan fuerte como para cumplir semejante cosa. Pero aún así, me esforzarse al máximo, para hacer alguna diferencia.

El viejo cuervo no respondió, simplemente revolvió el cabello del niño, para el disgusto de éste. Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

 _ **Oficina de Ozpin.**_

La fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Ichigo ya había empezado hace tiempo, Glynda, siendo ella, regañó a ambos varones por su poca puntualidad.

Ichigo sonrió al ver a todo el personal de la academia reunida allí, lo habían tomado por sorpresa, ya le parecía algo sospechoso cuando siguió a Qrow hasta el elevador que llevaba la punta de la Torre.

Los profesores y demás empleados escucharon muy entretenidos sus anécdotas de entrenamiento. Qrow lo miraba desde lo lejos, mientras vertía un poco de alcohol a su vaso de gaseosa.

Ozpin y Glynda se acercaron hasta él, también observaron al muchacho.

—Once años, ¿eh? —Los dos asintieron.

—¿Cómo le fue? —Preguntó Ozpin.

—El niño tiene potencial, eso seguro. Pero sigue siendo un niño, todavía no ha empezado si quiera. —Respondió el otro hombre. —Lastima que ya no tenga tiempo para seguir con su entrenamiento.

—Te va a extrañar. —Comentó Glynda.

Qrow sonrió, luego de beber de su vaso.

—Algo me dice que tarde o temprano volverá a verme.

Los tres vieron como Peter Port y Bartholomew Oobleck se acercaron a Ichigo con una caja pequeña y un poco alargada.

Le desearon un muy feliz cumpleaños, mientras Ichigo daba las gracias, y sacaba una pistola semiautomática de gran calibre. Los ojos brillantes de Ichigo ya lo decían todo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, hay trabajo que hacer, y no se hará sólo.

—¿No te despedirás de Ichigo? —Preguntó Glynda.

—Ya le enviaré un mensaje, no te preocupes. —Qrow les dio una última mirada antes de bajar por el ascensor. —Que no deje de entrenar, es demasiado bueno para que se quede durmiendo en los laureles.

El elevador se cerró y empezó a descender. Los dos que habían quedado ahí siguieron observando cómo continuaba la fiesta.

—Es solo un niño y dependemos demasiado de él. —Glynda rompió el silencio, un poco triste.

—Glynda, todos dependemos de nuestros estudiantes. —Habló el director. —Ojala podría ser de otra manera, pero no es así.

—Es injusto…

—Lo es.

—Apenas puedo creer que ya haya crecido tanto.

Ozpin sonrió divertido por esas palabras. Parecía que a Glynda le golpearía pronto la crisis de la mediana edad.

—Cada vez falta menos para que entre en Beacon. —Ozpin no debía verla para darse cuenta de tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Algún día se dará cuenta de es diferente. —Glynda suspiró. Ozpin tardó un poco para responder.

—Lo sabrá, y nosotros se lo diremos. Cuando llegue el momento.

Los dos sonrieron cuando Ichigo se acercó hasta ellos para mostrarles su nueva arma de fuego.

La fiesta continuó de manera normal, terminó a la medianoche. Ichigo volvió a su casa dormido, completamente cansado de ese largo día.

* * *

 _ **El tiempo sigue pasando.**_

Ichigo siguió entrenándose en el gimnasio de la academia, tal y como le había ordenado su viejo maestro. Sus reflejos, resistencia y fuerza aumentaron ampliamente, aunque no como a él le gustaba.

Cada vez le costaba mas llegar a su límite, no podía llegar a su máximo potencial de seguir así. Debía encontrar una forma de hacerlo, y pronto.

Glynda no quería que el asista a Signal, por dos razones, la primera era que ella lo quería cerca, y la segunda, no le darían la educación que él requería. Ichigo no protestó por la primera razón de su madre, pero la segunda no cerraba en su cabeza.

Qrow trabajaba ahí, quien era el más indicado para él, después de todo estuvieron juntos durante cinco años, y todos sabían lo que él había avanzado gracias al Viejo Cuervo.

La paciencia del muchacho llegó a su límite. Si su madre no le daba el entrenamiento que él quería, lo buscaría por sus propios medios.

No podía molestar a los profesores de Beacon, ya habían entrado al segundo semestre y estaban muy ocupados con sus propios alumnos.

Ozpin era otra opción, pero como director, de seguro estaba mas ocupado que los profesores.

Luego de meditarlo bien, una idea golpeó a Ichigo, una descabellada, pero parecía ser la mejor.

Emerald Forest, el bosque que estaba detrás de Beacon, escapar hasta allí sería pan comido, nadie acostumbraba pasar por el gimnasio cuando él estaba allí entrenando, así que su ausencia no iba a llamar la atención.

Él tuvo que idear una buena táctica de aterrizaje y subida, no tardó demasiado para arreglárselas y caer al campo de iniciación de los estudiantes de Beacon.

Estaba nervioso, solo había viajado una sola vez a cazar Grimm, pero había ido con un cazador experto, esta vez estaba sólo. Lo que estaba haciendo era algo sumamente estúpido, pero era su mejor opción, en ese lugar llegaría a forzar sus habilidades y cuerpo al máximo, siempre y cuando logre sobrevivir.

Su entrenamiento en solitario empezó, o por lo menos era lo que él creía.

En lo alto de la Torre de Beacon, Ozpin disfrutaba de su café mientras observaba a Ichigo, quien había empezado una matanza en Emerald Forest.

Lo que estaba haciendo Ichigo era muy irresponsable y peligroso, semejante acto debía ser castigado severamente. Claro, que para eso alguna autoridad de Beacon debía descubrirlo, que lastima que su dedo se escapó, y con un toque en su computadora las cámaras de vigilancia del bosque solo transmitían imágenes a su oficina. Que dedo más descuidado, él solo quería revisar su correo electrónico.

Así Ichigo empezó a desarrollarse por su cuenta, todos los días era lo mismo, ir al gimnasio, preparar sus armas y munición, y luego irse en silencio hasta el bosque, su velocidad había aumentado drásticamente, él ahora podía correr de una forma en que pocos podrían ser capas de verlo, siempre y cuando tenga suficiente cuidado.

Sus momentos en Emerald Forest fueron de gran ayuda, también de descubrimiento. En sus cacerías alternaba el uso de su espada, pistola, y combate a cuerpo a cuerpo con puño y pies.

No tardó mucho para darse cuenta de que algo raro empezaba a suceder en su cuerpo. Además de mejorar en aspectos físicos, sus sentidos estaban mejorando drásticamente, a tal punto, que podía saber dónde estaban las personas que conocía, siempre y cuando estén a una cierta distancia.

Descubrió esta habilidad, cuando sintió al Profesor Port, no muy lejos de él. Ichigo se escondió detrás de unos árboles, luego de esperar un poco, vio a Profesor Peter caminar con su trabuco en mano, juzgando la curvatura de su bigote, estaba sonriendo.

—Es hora de recordar viejos tiempos, je, je. —Lo que dijo Port le trajo el recuerdo de una charla que habían tenido hace tiempo. El profesor solía escaparse de vez en cuando, para poder cazar Grimm, como solía hacerlo cuando era joven.

Esta experiencia dejó muy confundido a Ichigo, lo que había hecho no era normal, nadie podía hacerlo, a menos que seas un Faunus y puedas oler el acento de una persona, pero Ichigo no había olido nada, simplemente sabía que estaba ahí.

Se concentró, intentando repetir está extraña habilidad. Pudo sentir una cantidad de personas cerca de su ubicación, arriba del acantilado, donde estaba la Academia.

No pudo reconocer ni una sola persona, no eran familiares con él.

Ichigo subió, quería ver quiénes eran. Arriba se encontró con turistas que se habían reunido allí para tomar fotografías del bosque.

Ese día, él eligió sólo volver al gimnasio de Beacon. Donde se sentó a pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cabeza le dijo que su Semblance se había despertado. Vaya que se sintió genial cuando lo adivinó.

Pensó decírselo a su madre, pero optó por no hacerlo, no quería que lo tomen por loco, primero debía saber que le estaba pasando por su propia cuenta, y luego informarlo. Su nueva habilidad había aparecido al entrenar, lo único que le quedaba era entrenar más duro para desarrollarla.

Su entrenamiento continuó, y su habilidad mejoró.

Al mismo tiempo que otra apareció.

Todo gracias a un King Taijitu. Ichigo se vio encerrado por la gigantesca serpiente de dos cabezas, sus armas se habían caído y no estaban a su alcance. Él nunca se había enfrentado a uno de esos Grimm, y su primer intento casi le costó su vida.

La serpiente tuvo encerrada a su presa, y tuvo la idea de acabar con él usando sus dos cabezas.

Ichigo vio el ataque inminente, y trato de huir, aunque sea para darle un poco de tiempo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a veinte metros de su previa ubicación, una distancia un poco alta, se podía alcanzar corriendo un poco.

Pero él había alcanzado esa distancia, con solo dar un paso.

Apenas pudo pensar, todavía debía matar al Grimm reptil. Su nueva habilidad se activaba aleatoriamente, el pobre chocó contra más de un árbol antes de tener la oportunidad de matar a la serpiente.

La confusión pasó a frustración, ahora tenía dos habilidades, tampoco podía tener dos Semblance, no era algo común.

La razón de su entrenamiento dejó de tener el objetivo de hacerlo más fuerte. En ese momento Ichigo endureció sus rutinas para descubrir que diablos le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Más habilidades aparecieron, junto a una frustración cada vez más grande.

Ya Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, estaba volviéndose loco. Se vio obligado a ir a su madre, si ella sabría que hacer, él volvió al gimnasio, dónde saco su Scroll.

El quería llamarla encontrarse con ella en el gimnasio, allí había suficiente espacio para hablar de un tema delicado a solas, que suerte que el gimnasio estaba vacío cuando el iba a entrenar.

Y allí fue cuando su mente detuvo a su dedo, antes de que este haga la llamada.

¿Por qué el gimnasio siempre estaba vacío cuando el estaba allí? Debería ser un lugar muy concurrido, los estudiantes podían hacer actividades físicas cuando lo deseen, o presenciar lo que hacían los demás desde la tribuna.

No se dio cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento, qué tonto se sentía.

Pero aún no podía adivinar por qué ninguno de los estudiantes ingresó al gimnasio mientras el estaba allí. Tal vez no tenían permitido ingresar allí por el hecho que él estaba presente.

Ichigo rio, ¿por que debía pensar eso? Tal vez era pura casualidad, además, el no tenía nada que ocultar a los demás.

La segunda epifanía chocó contra él.

Nadie nunca supo de su entrenamiento mas que Ozpin, su madre, algunos profesores y Qrow.

¿Por qué nadie más sabía de él?

Y más preguntas aparecieron en su mente.

¿Por qué nunca nadie lo atrapó en el bosque? El lugar debía estar lleno de cámaras para vigilar los nuevos, tuvieron que haberlo captado por lo menos una vez.

¿Por qué se le prohibió ir a Signal? Qrow estaba allí, el mismo cazador que lo entrenó durante mucho tiempo. Glynda dijo que no quería que él se alejara de ella, pero era una costumbre enviar a los jóvenes capaces de pelear a las escuelas primarias de combate, él era suficiente fuerte par ir allí.

¿Por qué su entrenamiento empezó a tan temprana edad? ¿Por qué tener el honor de ser entrenado por un cazador profesional en persona? Es como si supieran que el iba a ser fuerte, y por eso enviaron a Qrow a darle una mano.

Es como si ellos supieran que él iba a adquirir habilidades raras.

Cada pregunta y cada teoría le hacían dudar de todos. Ozpin, Glynda y Qrow sabían algo, y él ahora se estaba dando cuenta.

Todo le llevó a una pregunta, la más importante de todas.

¿Quién era él?

Empezó a dudar de si mismo, a dudar de los que lo criaron.

No sabía que pasaba, se sentía sólo.

Recapacitó, no debía pensar así, estaba siendo desagradecido con ellos.

Si ellos se lo ocultaron, debía ser por algo, debía haber una razón.

Tal vez lo estaban protegiendo, no sabía de que, pero algo sucedía.

Escogió esperar a que ellos mismos se lo digan, quería saber la verdad, pero debía ser paciente.

Lo único que le quedaba era hacerse más fuerte, y esperar.

Debía concentrarse, y no perder el verdadero motivo de sus esfuerzos que lo hacían mejorar.

Después de todo, el quería proteger.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **Bueno gente linda, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo.**_

 _ **En el próximo episodio La historia empezará en el primer capítulo de RWBY, sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar todos los miércoles del mes, el capítulo tres ya va por la mitad.**_

 _ **Cualquier reseña será bienvenida, y respondida por PM de ser necesario, sean constructivos.**_

 _ **Abrazos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A:**_

 _ **Buenos días mis estimados, espero que tengan ganas de leer.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, les pido disculpas por subir este capítulo hoy jueves, pero no tuve opción, ya que tuve que dormir muy temprano como para darle los últimos retoques necesarios.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora, disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Noriaki (Tite) Kubo y RWBY pertenece o pertenecía a Monyreak (Monty) Oum, que en Paz descanse. Esta historia es escrita por un fan para fans, no hay intereses económicos de por medio.**_

* * *

 _ **Jefatura de Policía de Vale, cuatro años después.**_

La puerta de la Sala de interrogación se cerró, una persona había salido de la habitación. Dentro de la sala quedaron dos cazadores y máximos responsables de la Academia Beacon.

Ambos guardaban silencio, la chica que había salido de allí se fue encantada por lo que Ozpin le había ofrecido.

—¿Tú viste en ella lo mismo que yo?

—Así es. —respondió Glynda.

Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Ozpin.

—Nos queda poco tiempo, no sabemos que pasará. Necesitamos toda las ayuda posible.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Que no esté de acuerdo con su decisión, no significaba que ella no reconozca que era la decisión correcta. Si ya habían llegado a ese extremo, quería decir que también se le había acabado el tiempo a él.

Ozpin sabía exactamente lo que pensaba Glynda, ella estaba tratando de aceptarlo, y vaya que le costaba hacerlo. Él guardó silencio, y siguió bebiendo su café, debía dejarle un poco de espacio, para demostrar algo de respeto hacia Glynda.

—Solo espero que él pueda hacerlo bien.

—Glynda, tú eres su madre, ya sabes que no podría estar más listo, llegó su momento.

—¡Lo sé! —Glynda elevó su voz, para sorpresa de Ozpin. —Solo que desde que nació estuvo conmigo. Lo protegimos durante tanto tiempo, que me cuesta creer que tenga que soltarlo tan rápido.

Ozpin asintió, dándole la razón. Ese muchacho se ganó un lugar en el corazón de todos ellos.

Otro pensamiento se cruzó en la mente del director, uno que le daba nada más que preocupación. Era el hecho de que el muchacho estaba consciente de que era diferente a los demás, por no decir a todo el mundo. Con el correr del tiempo Ichigo hizo crecer su destreza a valores nunca antes vistos, pero tristemente, también creció su desconfianza hacia ellos, Ozpin y Glynda cada vez le costaba mas acercarse más a él, la desconfianza también se veía aumentada por la adolescencia.

Ozpin suspiró cansado, esa revolución de hormonas le había causado problemas a Ichigo con los acosadores que desconocían la fortaleza del joven.

El director tomó su bastón, y se dirigió hacia la salida, Glynda lo seguía de cerca.

Antes de abandonar la estación, sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Era algo fácil de entender de qué Ichigo era un cazo especial, así que si iba a atender a las clases de Beacon, debía hacerlo en condiciones igualmente especiales.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, nave de transporte, lugar de destino: Academia Beacon.**_

—¡No puedo creer que mí hermanita venga conmigo a Beacon! — Yang Xiao Long exclamó, absolutamente encantada tener a su hermana con ella. —¡Este es el mejor día de mí vida!

—Por favor basta… — La más pequeña de las dos, Ruby Rose, estaba avergonzada por la actitud de la mayor. Su humor era el opuesto al de Yang.

—¡Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

No solo en eso eran opuestas, también en apariencia. Ruby era una muchacha pequeña, tenía cabello corto, de color negro-rojo, y ojos grises, ella vestía un vestido completamente negro, que aunque era corto, cubría todo su cuerpo desde el cuello, hasta la mitad de los muslos, también vestía una capa roja larga con capucha. Su vestimenta no era para nada reveladora, no como la de su hermana.

Yang tenía un cabello largo rubio y rizado, vestía una chaqueta marrón ajustada sobre una camiseta amarilla, su cadera estaba cubierta por un pantalón corto que se parecía más ropa interior que exterior, una falda marrón con seda cubría su retaguardia, sus pies tenían botas largas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, por último una bufanda color roja abrigaba su cuello.

—Solo quiero ser normal…

—¡Pero si tú eres especial, Ruby! —Yang abrazo a su hermanita con un brazo.

—Gracias Yang. —Ruby aceptó el gesto de cariño de la mayor.

Tal como lo decía Yang, Ruby era especial, y no estamos hablando de amor fraternal entre hermanas.

Ya que Ruby había recibido una carta de invitación a la Academia Beacon, a la edad de quince años, cuando la edad de ingreso era de diecisiete, edad que había cumplido Yang.

—Para eso estoy hermanita.

La atención de ambas se desvió a una transmisión de noticias que había aparecido en la pantalla de la nave. La imagen mostraba a un criminal de cabello color naranja.

Yang no lo reconoció, hasta leer su nombre.

—¡Oh, ése es el sujeto que derrotaste! —Yang dijo.

La menor se ruborizó por éste comentario.

—¡No fue a él quien derrote, solo a sus hombres! —Ruby explicó. —¡Tampoco eran la gran cosa!

—O simplemente tú eres una gran peleadora.

Yang sonrió al lograr que su pobre hermana se ponga aún más roja. Ruby le dio un codazo a su hermana, quien se rio por su actitud.

Las noticias fueron reemplazadas por la imagen de una mujer, desconocida para Yang, y no tanto para Ruby.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Yang.

—Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch.

—Oh.

—Ustedes están entre los privilegiados que fueron escogidos para atender en esta prestigiosa escuela. —La imagen de Glynda siguió hablando. —En estos momentos nuestro mundo está pasando por un increíble tiempo de paz, y como aspirantes a cazadores y cazadoras, será su deber que se mantenga. Han demostrado tener el valor necesario para llevar a cabo semejante tarea, y ahora es nuestro turno de darles el conocimiento y entrenamiento para proteger nuestro mundo.

—No es muy amigable, ¿verdad?

—No…

Las nubes que cubrían las ventanas de la nave desaparecieron. Al pasar esto, Ruby se apuró para ver el exterior.

—¡Wow! ¡Estamos muy arriba! ¡Puedo ver a Signal desde aquí!

Yang sonrió por la inocente personalidad de Ruby, agradeció que ella pueda estar en Beacon junto a su hermanita. Luego de tanto tiempo juntas, tener que esperarla durante dos años no era algo que podría soportar. Yang puso su mano en el hombro de Ruby.

—Supongo que no estamos muy lejos de casa. —Comentó Ruby sin dejar de sonreír.

—No, Beacon es nuestra casa ahora. —Su hermana le corrigió.

Ambas hermanas siguieron disfrutando del paisaje, como todos los demás pasajeros, o casi todos.

Uno en especial ignoraba todo lo que le rodeaba, los pasajeros, la ciudad de Vale, el muchacho rubio con nauseas que estaba a punto de vomitar, incluso ignoró el holograma de su madre que ya había desaparecido. Su mirada solo observaba la Luna destrozada, que se empezaba a hacer visible al poco a poco.

El muchacho de cabello naranja, ojos color café, ceño siempre fruncido vestía con prendas del mismo tipo de material: cuero de color negro. Sus prendas eran bien ajustadas, camisa de algodón color roja, pantalones largos, y una gabardina que le llegaba hasta sus talones, tenía zapatos de punta, los cuales no parecían ser muy cómodos. Debajo de sus hombros se podían notar unos bultos, que era una pistolera de hombro. Su confiable daitō descansaba colgada de su cinturón, enfundada en una funda de polímero.

Ichigo estaba cruzado de brazos, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde pequeño había soñado con el día en el que entraría a Beacon. Su madre fue la encargada de escribir su propia carta de invitación, y vaya que el adolescente se quedó sin palabras.

Él dudo aceptar la carta, pero Glynda le aclaró que él había sido reconocido por su destreza, y que no había sido acomodado por ser el hijo de una de las profesoras de la academia. Él soltó una breve risa sarcástica, era obvio que lo habían elegido por sus habilidades, después de todo, ellos lo tuvieron bien vigilado desde hace tiempo, y sabían de lo que él era capaz.

Suspiró cansado, ya habían pasado cuatro años, y nunca tuvo una sola palabra por parte de Glynda u Ozpin. Ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia.

Su mente tomo una pausa, para poder analizar sus alrededores. Habían muchos alumnos nuevos, de todos lados de Vale, e incluso de otros reinos.

Él sonrió. Su amada Beacon era una Academia de combate muy reconocida, tanto, que atraía incluso estudiantes que vivían en las afueras del territorio de Vale.

No podía esperar a ver el potencial de los novatos.

Sus ojos entonces se concentraron en el adolescente que estaba corriendo a todos lados, sujetándose estómago y boca. Él sintió pena por el muchacho, no solo por su estado, también por el hecho de que no sentía ni la más pizca de Aura saliendo de su cuerpo.

El adolescente entonces miró hacia la dirección de Ichigo, y se dirigió hacia él con paso apurado. Ichigo pensó que él iba a pedirle ayuda con sus nauseas. Pero no fue así, el muchacho se agachó justo a la izquierda de Ichigo, donde había un cesto de basura. El rubio empezó a devolver el contenido de su estómago dentro del cesto. Ichigo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y boca, tratando de disimular de que no estaba pasando nada.

Luego de sentirse mejor, el muchacho se paró y respiró agitado, estuvo a punto de limpiar su boca con sus manos, pero una mano apareció delante de él, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

—Está limpio.

Luego de dudar un poco, el rubio tomó el pañuelo de Ichigo y se limpió su boca con cuidado.

Al terminar de usarlo, quiso devolvérselo a su dueño, quien le dio una mala mirada, por obvias razones.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. —Ichigo le habló sin importarle mucho. —Puedes quedártelo.

—Gracias. —El muchacho respondió con una sonrisa. Extendió su mano para darle un apretón de manos a Ichigo, quien apretó con mucha fuerza. El muchacho soltó algunas lágrimas por el dolor que había quedado en su extremidad. —Me llamo Jaune.

—Ichigo.

—Entonces… —Jaune no tenía que ser adivino para saber que Ichigo era alguien de pocas palabras. —¿Listo para asistir a Beacon?

—Supongo. —Contestó Ichigo, rascándose una mejilla. —¿Y tú?

—Nervioso, ¡pero más que listo!

Ichigo levantó una ceja, Jaune no estaba para nada listo, y se notaba en sus ojos. Decidió dejar ese tema atrás, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Parece que estamos a punto de llegar.

Jaune se acercó para ver la enorme escuela que estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Es hermosa.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Si que lo es.

Ambos siguieron disfrutando de la vista. Hasta que las altura de la nave en movimiento hicieron que las náuseas volvieran a afectar a Jaune.

—Oh, hombre, no me siento bien.

—Siéntate. —Lo que le dijo Ichigo sonó como una orden.

Jaune vio la seriedad de Ichigo. Confió en él y se sentó en el suelo, ya que no habían asientos donde hacerlo.

—Respira tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. —Jaune hizo lo pedido, las ganas de vomitar desaparecían de a poco. Él vio que Ichigo metió buscó algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, de allí sacó un caramelo duro, se lo dio. —Úsalo, pero no lo muerdas.

Jaune no tenía idea de que tramaba Ichigo con eso, pero cuando puso el caramelo en su boca, las náuseas dejaron de castigarlo. Jaune sonrió al sentirse mejor.

—Gracias, eres el mejor.

Ichigo apenas sonrió, o eso es lo que creyó Jaune.

—No hay de que, pero no te olvides de beber agua, puedes estar deshidratado.

Ni bien dijo esto, la nave empezó a hacer maniobras de aterrizaje, pocos segundos después, la nave se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Ichigo le dio una mano a Jaune para que se levante, y salieron al exterior.

—Aire fresco… —Jaune soltó aliviado.

—Así que todo comienza desde aquí. —Dijo Ichigo, su acompañante lo miró y para luego desviar la mirada a la Academia Beacon, lugar donde pasarían cuatro años de sus vidas.

Jaune soltó un ronquido por su nariz.

—Vaya que estás seguro de que pasaremos la prueba inicial. —Jaune sonaba bastante divertido. Pero paró de golpe al ver la mirada de Ichigo.

Él pensó que había ofendido a Ichigo, pero no era así, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a la cara de este.

—¿Y por qué no podremos?

Jaune parpadeó varias veces, para luego reír nervioso.

—Eh, ¿Tal vez no estamos listos? —La respuesta hizo que Ichigo levante una ceja.

—De no estar listos, no estaríamos aquí para empezar.

—¡Oh, tienes razón! —La risa de Jaune solo hizo que Ichigo se sienta más curioso. —¡Que tonto de mí parte!

—¿Acaso tú…?

Ichigo detuvo su pregunta, al ver que una explosión sucedió a unos cuantos metros de su ubicación. Se dirigió al lugar, esperando que no hubiera algún herido.

Jaune suspiró aliviado, salvado por la campana. Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, se apuró para alcanzar a Ichigo.

Ambos llegaron al lugar, allí encontraron a una muchacha de cabello plateado y largo recogido en una cola de caballo, su vestido y calzado eran del mismo color, lo único que se destacaba en ella, eran sus ojos azules. Ella estaba regañando a una de cabello corto y negro rojizo. Junto a ellas había un carrito que contenía envases todo tipo de Dust, algunas habían desaparecido, seguramente fue lo que causó la explosión.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó Ichigo, las dos estaban un poco cubiertas de carbón, nada serio, pero quería asegurarse.

—¡Oh, si estamos bien! —Ruby le contestó, se escuchaba demasiado agradecida, por alguna razón. —Gracias por preguntar.

—¡Habla por ti misma! —La otra chica estaba demasiado enojada. —Ese equipo era muy valioso!

—Oigan, lo importante es que no resultaron heridas. —Jaune agregó sus palabras, Ichigo asintió para darle su apoyo.

Eso fue suficiente para que la muchacha se enoje con ellos.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de quién soy?

—Eh, no…

—Ni idea.

La respuesta de ambos solo lograron que la muchacha se enoje aún más.

Ichigo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, en su cara se formó un tic. Estuvo a punto de responder, cuando otra voz lo hizo por él.

—Weiss Schnee. —Contestó una muchacha de cabello negro decorado con un gran moño, sus ojos amarillos eran casi felinos. Vestía una camiseta blanca, que estaba cubierta por un chaleco negro, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón corto muy blanco, y medias negras que llegaban hasta este, su calzado eran un par de botas de caña corta, del mismo color que de su chaleco y medias. —Es Heredera de la familia Schnee, dueños de Schnee Dust Company, los más grandes productores de Dust en el mundo.

Los varones compartieron un "Oh" al recibir esa información.

—Así es. —Weiss sonrió complacida. —Al fin algo de reconocimiento.

—También conocidos por su cuestionable mano de obra, como por sus oscuros negocios y asociados.

La muchacha dejó sin palabras a Weiss por unos segundos. Schnee se recompuso, enojada, soltó palabras casi inentendibles a mientras se fue del lugar a paso apurado.

Ruby se rio divertida por la forma en que Weiss se retiraba de allí.

—Niña mimada...

Ichigo agregó sus palabras, Ruby se rio aún más, mientras Jaune solo observaba con una sonrisa a la figura de Weiss cada vez más lejana.

—Gracias por la ayuda, ¿cuál es tu nombre…? —La muchacha ya se había ido para cuando Ruby quiso hablarle. Ruby se sentó en el piso, todos parecían huir de ella, le resultaba difícil hacer amigos. —Bienvenidos a Beacon…

—Gracias. —La voz de Jaune la hizo ver donde él estaba, Ichigo seguía allí también. Ella se ruborizó, se había olvidado de la presencia de ambos.

—¡Oh, gracias por no huir de mí!

—¿De nada…? —Contestó Jaune, desconociendo el significado de lo que ella dijo.

—Levántate del suelo. —La voz de Ichigo asustó ligeramente a Ruby, su apariencia de chico malo no ayudaba mucho. —Arruinaras tú vestido.

—¿Eh?

Ichigo suspiró por la lentitud de la chica, se acercó a ella, asustándola un poco más. Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, y ella la tomó confundida. Ruby sonrió aliviada al ver que las intenciones de Ichigo eran buenas.

—Gracias. —Ella habló más tranquila. —Me llamo Ruby Rose.

—Jaune Arc. —Uno se presentó.

—Ichigo. —La falta de apellido dejo curiosos a Ruby y Jaune, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

—Entonces… —Ruby estaba luchando para iniciar una conversación. Todo le sería más fácil si su hermana mayor no la hubiera abandonado. —¿vamos a estar estudiando aquí?

—Si.

—Lo que él dijo.

Ruby miró a Jaune, recordando su cara.

—¡Te recuerdo! —Jaune giro su cabeza por la reacción de Ruby. ¡Eres Chico Vómito!

—¿¡Chico Vómito!?— Arc se sintió muy ofendido por el apodo.

Ichigo sonrió, conteniendo la risa que deseaba escapar de su boca. Ruby se disculpó por haber herido los sentimientos de Jaune, pero aún así no retiró su opinión de que "Chico Vómito" era un divertido apodo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿entramos? —Ambos asintieron y la invitaron a ser la guía.

Un poco más relajada, Ruby supo que había hecho un avance en la difícil tarea de la socialización. Al sentir curiosidad ella le dio mirada a los varones, para saber un poco más de ellos.

Jaune parecía un buen chico, demasiado, costaba creer que ese muchacho fue admitido en la academia, también se veía algo nervioso. Ruby se deshizo de esos pensamientos, ella no podía juzgarlo, después de todo ella también estaba pasando por el mismo nerviosismo.

En cuanto vio a Ichigo, su corazón dio un salto, el ceño fruncido de él la había asustado ya por tercera vez. Tal vez no había desayunado leche con galletas, y por eso tenía esa cara de villano. Ella sonrió, luego los invitaría a merendar más tarde. Ichigo se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella, La pobre se asustó otra vez al ver que sus ojos se conectaron, y tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia el frente por urgencia.

Ya era la cuarta vez que él la asustaba.

Luego, de pensar un poco, se dio cuenta de que era hora de charlar sobre algo, después de todo, los dos muchachos eran potenciales amigos, y era hora de intentar socializar.

Ruby se detuvo, cosa que imitaron los dos varones.

—¿Que armas tienen, chicos? —Ellos vieron a Ruby entrar en algún tipo de transe de fangirl. Era notable que ella adoraba las armas.

—¡Oh, pues yo tengo esta espada! —Jaune desenfundó un sable de doble filo, su guarda era tan simple como su empuñadura azul. Luego, sacó su funda, la cual se convirtió en un escudo de color blanco, aunque era simple, era muy elegante. —Y también tengo este escudo, que se convierte en una funda cuando me canso de llevarla en mano.

—Pero eso no la hace más liviana, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ruby.

—Eh, no…

—Pero la hace más fácil de transportar. —Destacó Ichigo.

—¡Tienes razón! —Dijo Jaune agradecido.

—¡Genial!— Ruby reconoció. —¿Qué hay de ti Ichigo?

Ichigo metió su mano derecha dentro de su gabardina, debajo de su axila, donde sacó una pistola bastante larga, con cargador un poco ampliado. Su color era de blanco perlado, en la empuñadura había un dibujo de una calavera caricaturesca que parecía estar llorando sangre.

Era una hermosa arma, y vaya que le había gustado mucho a Ruby. Ella miraba el arma mientras que sus ojos emitían brillos parecidos a estrellas.

—Mörderin, así se llama.

—¡Es hermosa! —Exclamó Ruby. —Es de calibre grueso, ¿cuánto?

—Cincuenta AE. —Respondió Ichigo, algo entretenido por el amor por las armas que Ruby tenía.

—Oh, nunca vi una de cerca, solo por revistas. —Entonces Ruby observó que había una empuñadura que sobresalía de la cintura de Ichigo.

Él se dio cuenta, y saco su espada para que ella pueda verla.

Ese daitō estuvo más de la mitad de su vida con él, su cariño por ese sable era invaluable, nunca tuvo el deseo de cambiarla por otra.

Ruby y Jaune observaron La espada con detenimiento, era tan solo un sable apenas personalizado, pero sentían que algo raro había en el, podrían haber jurado que estaba vibrando, de seguro era su imaginación.

—¿Cuál es tu arma, Ruby? — Ichigo preguntó enfundando sus armas.

Ruby parpadeó varias veces, y volvió en si, sonrió, y sacó a su "bebé".

El arma roja se desplegó para revelarse como una gran guadaña que igualaba en altura a su dueña, detrás de su filo principal, había un gancho que apuntaba hacia abajo, en su larga y avanzada empuñadura había una mira telescópica, dando a entender que se trataba de una guadaña y rifle francotirador al mismo tiempo.

—Este es Crescent Rose, mí muy estimada arma. —Ruby giraba su peligrosa herramienta en sus manos, demostrando una gran maestría. —La hice yo misma.

Los varones se quedaron sorprendidos, ése tipo de armas eran tan famosas como letales, de no tener suficiente práctica, el usuario puede perder su vida al usarla.

La nostalgia golpeó a Ichigo, quien automáticamente recordó a su maestro, quien también era poseía una, La cuál era diferente de Crescent Rose, pero también era una guadaña a fin de cuentas.

Él estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Ruby si tenía algún parentesco con Qrow, pero al ver el rostro de ella, se rio, como una chica tan adorable podía ser familiar con ese borracho.

—¡De lujo! —Dijo Jaune. —¿La hiciste tú? Yo heredé La mía, solía ser de mí tatarabuelo.

—Es muy impresionante, también se nota que eres una maestra para usarla de ese modo.

El rostro de Ruby se ruborizó al recibir tantos cumplidos por su arma y habilidades, su boca soltaba palabras inentendibles. Los dos varones entrecerrados los ojos, preguntándose que tenía Ruby en la cabeza.

Un Scroll emitió un sonido de alerta, Ichigo buscó en su bolsillo, y sacó el suyo, se quedó mirándolo.

Su madre le había enviado un mensaje.

—Chicos, la ceremonia de bienvenida…

Los tres se quedaron absolutamente congelados, hasta parecía que habían dejado de respirar.

Hasta que sus cerebros reiniciaron y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal, hablar de armas, les había echo perder el tiempo.

Los tres llegaron a la sala de conferencias, donde estaba a punto de empezar el discurso de Ozpin.

Desde la multitud Yang vio la llegada de su hermana, y la saludo para que se le uniera.

—Muy bien chicos, iré con mí hermana. —Ruby empezó a alejarse. —Nos vemos en la prueba de inicio.

Ellos se despidieron, y tomaron un lugar entre la multitud para escuchar el discurso. Todavía no había empezado, así que La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban charlando entre sí.

—Me pregunto si terminaremos en el mismo equipo. —Habló Jaune, emoción en sus palabras al poder estar donde tanto soñó.

Ichigo lo observó atento, cosa que Arc notó enseguida. La mirada de Ichigo era demasiado penetrante, y lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo. Tal vez había dicho algo que no debía. Jaune trató de sonreír y levantar sus manos, para bajar la tensión.

—¡Oh, lo siento, no estoy queriendo comprometerte, si no te parece buena idea, puedo entenderlo!

Ichigo lo observó unos segundos más y volvió su mirada al centro de la sala.

Jaune se relajó despacio. Tal vez debería tener cuidado con ese tema.

—Sería genial.

—¿Eh? —Soltó Jaune confundido, mientras que Ichigo seguía en su misma posición.

—Me gustaría estar en tu equipo.

Asombro paso por la mente de Jaune, para luego convertirse en alivio, sonrió un poco, parece que había causado una buena impresión a Ichigo.

Todos los estudiantes bajaron la voz, su Director se había hecho presente para dar una pequeña conferencia.

—Esto será rápido. —Habló por el micrófono, mientras acomodaba sus lentes. —Todos ustedes han viajado hasta aquí en busca de conocimiento, para perfeccionar sus habilidades y adquirir nuevas.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso por lo estoico que era Ozpin al hablar. El hombre continuó.

—Sin embargo, cuando los veo a ustedes, veo nada más que energía desperdiciándose, que busca por un propósito; por una dirección.

—Si que es frío. —Habló Jaune, sin estar seguro de lo que el Director quería decir.

—Ustedes asumen que el conocimiento los liberará de la búsqueda. Pero en el tiempo que estén en Beacon, descubrirán que el conocimiento los puede llevar muy lejos. Depende de ustedes tomar el primer paso.

Ozpin dio por terminado su discurso, se alejó del micrófono dejando un aire raro en el lugar. Algunos entendieron lo que quiso decir, mientras que otros no.

Glynda se acercó hasta el aparato, y habló para todos.

—Ustedes se reunirán en el salón de baile, donde pasaran la noche. Su iniciación comenzará mañana a las mañana, prepárense.

La profesora se dio vuelta y comenzó su camino para abandonar el lugar. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y buscó en la multitud, donde encontró la mirada de su hijo. Ella asintió, enviándole su bendición, algo de orgullo y tristeza se podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos.

Ichigo entendió lo que sentía ella, sus labios formaron una mueca diminuta, parecida a una sonrisa. Él también asintió, dándole la respuesta que ella merecía.

Y entonces Glynda desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

 _ **Salón de baile, varias horas después.**_

Todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón, bolsas de dormir yacían en el suelo, donde la mayoría de los futuros cazadores dormían o charlaban con sus nuevos amigos, mientras otros se mantenían solitario.

Uno de ellos era Ichigo, quien se había acomodado en una esquina, al lado de una ventana. Él había cambiado su vestimenta por una camiseta naranja con un gran número quince en el medio, y unos pantalones cortos rojos, ropa cómoda, para una noche cómoda.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la Luna, mientras él reflexionaba sobre cosas de la vida.

Él podría estar meditando en cualquier otro lugar, pero él siempre encontraba paz mientras observaba al satélite natural. Nunca supo el porque, pero todos sus músculos se relajaban, y su mente se aclaraba.

Era su momento solo, no el único, pero era uno de los momentos que más atesoraba.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, eso fue lo que pensó, en el momento que sintió varios pasos que se detuvieron a centímetros de él.

Ichigo era alguien de carácter serio, y algo bruto, pero fue educado para no ser un cretino, sin embargo siempre había una pequeña excepción, como cuando alguien se creía algo más de lo que era, en esos momentos Ichigo estaba más que encantado a ser un cretino.

Él estaba a punto de hacer una excepción en ese momento, hasta que una voz femenina y aguda, un poco familiar, lo llamó por su nombre.

—Hola, Ichigo.

El mencionado apartó su mirada de la Luna y la dirigió curioso hacia la fuente de la voz.

Ruby estaba frente a él junto a una chica rubia bastante alta.

—Ah, hola, eh… —Ichigo empezó a forzar su mente, tratando de recordar el nombre de la pequeña. Maldijo su suerte por ser tan malo en recordar nombres. —Tú…

Ruby se confundió un poco por la cara de esfuerzo de Ichigo, mientras que Yang giró sus ojos por la situación actual. Ella perdió su paciencia y le dio un empujón a Ichigo para refrescar su memoria.

—Ruby.

—¡Ruby! —Ichigo hizo sonar sus dedos. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… —La mencionada se sintió un poco herida al darse cuenta de que Ichigo había olvidado completamente su nombre.

Yang, siendo más madura y rápida que su hermana, intervino una vez más.

—Vaya hombre, eres malo para recordar nombres. —Yang sonrió de manera amplia, agregando su toque para mejorar el ambiente. —Para olvidarte el nombre de una chica linda.

Su pobre hermanita se volvió roja como su capa. Mientras que Ichigo simplemente ignoró lo último.

—¡Yang! —Xiao Long vio divertida como se avergonzaba la menor de ellas.

—Para ser honesto, soy horrendo para recordar nombres nuevos. —Ichigo rascó el lado de su nariz. —lamento olvidar tu nombre Ruby.

—¡No hay problema! —Ruby le restó importancia al minúsculo detalle, aliviada por saber que era algo común en su nuevo amigo.

—¿Y bien? Todavía no me presentaste a tú amigo. —Yang le habló a su hermana.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Ichigo, ella es Yang Xiao Long, es mi hermana mayor!

—¿Hermana? —El muchacho intentó buscar un parecido entre ellas, las dos eran muy diferentes como para considerarlas hermanas. Al final él se dio por vencido. —¿Y qué están haciendo?

—Ayudando a mí hermanita a no ser tan cerrada y empezar a hablar con nuevas personas. —Yang explicó casualmente, perdiendo y/o ignorando la cara de cachorro mojado de Ruby.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada, solo pensando. —Él volvió la mirada hacia la Luna.

Ruby notó la profundidad de sus ojos.

—¿Te gusta la Luna, verdad?

Él simplemente asintió, y guardó silencio. Yang le pareció que Ichigo no era muy social, estaba a punto de despedirse, pero Ruby habló primero.

—Es hermosa.

Ichigo observó la sonrisa amistosa de Ruby, su boca no pudo luchar contra la tentación de sonreír.

—¿También te gusta?

—Bueno, es yo creo que su color decora muy bien la noche, además de que su estado roto la hace única.

Por un momento el ceño fruncido de Ichigo se borró.

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo.

Desde ahí, Yang supo que estaba en el medio de una conversación entre raritos, ¿Qué tenía de interesante la Luna? Tan solo era un satélite natural y nada más, habría sido menos aburrido hablar del clima. Ella soltó una risita, bastante contenta de que Ruby sea capaz de mantener una conversación con otra persona ella sola.

Sintió la necesidad de dejar que los dos raros charlen solos, pero sintió ganas de unirse a ellos.

Después de todo estaba aburrida, y quería matar el tiempo hasta que su cuerpo le pida descanso.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, vestidores.**_

Ichigo estaba sentado, sacándole brillo a sus zapatos, de una manera casi obsesiva, suspiró sabiendo de que al estar en Emerald Forest, no le iban a durar mucho en ese estado. Aún así siguió haciéndolo, iba a intentar cuidarlos lo mejor que pudiera.

Al ver que estaban bien lustrados, se levantó, y empezó a revisar el estado de el resto de su ropa de batalla, al ver que estaba todo en orden y limpio, revisó sus armas, satisfecho, enfundó a Mörderin, estuvo a punto de enfundar La espada, pero optó primero por revisarla otra vez.

Muchos pensamientos y experiencias pasadas se vieron reflejadas en la hoja de acero. Determinación golpeó de lleno a su cabeza.

Había entrenado para ser cazador, y ahora estaba más cerca que nunca. Todo se haría más complicado desde ahora, pero no se quejó, simplemente enfundó la katana, y empezó a caminar.

—Aquí empezaremos, cuento contigo, Zangetsu…

Al avanzar unos cuantos metros por el enorme vestidor, se detuvo de repente, al ver a Jaune colgado en una pared. Una lanza enganchada a su capucha era la responsable de dejarlo en ese estado.

Varias personas pasaron a su lado como si fuera algo de todos los días. Él se enojó al ver tanta indiferencia, estuvo a punto de quejarse, hasta que una chica de cabello rojo y armadura marrón y dorada se detuvo para retirar la lanza, sacando a Jaune de tan incómoda situación.

Ella ofreció sus disculpas y se dirigió a la salida para desaparecer al poco tiempo. Dejando a un Jaune algo deprimido.

Ichigo le dio curiosidad este conjunto de eventos, pero al final le restó importancia. Se acercó hasta Jaune y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Jaune aceptó su ayuda, luego de pensar varios segundos.

—¿Mal día?

—He tenido mejores. —Jaune se encogió de hombros.

Yang y Ruby se acercaron hacia ellos.

—Casanova no tuvo buena suerte. —Dijo Yang en tono burlesco.

—No lo entiendo, mí padre siempre me dijo que debo estar seguro de mí mismo al hablar con mujeres.

—¿Tal vez te pasaste un poco? —Preguntó Ichigo, ya seguro de lo que había pasado. —Puede pasar.

Yang sonrió.

—Vaya, ¿tenemos a otro Casanova en nuestra presencia?

Ichigo ignoró sus palabras mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más. Confirmando la teoría de Yang.

Con todo superado los cuatro se dirigieron al punto de salida de la iniciación. Ichigo notó la preocupación de su amigo. Luego de pensar un poco, le habló.

—Lo harás bien.

Jaune lo miró brevemente.

—Espero poder vivir para contarlo…

La respuesta de Jaune le dio preocupación a Ichigo, cada vez estaba más convencido de que Jaune no debería estar en Beacon.

Él decidió que sería mejor tener un ojo encima del muchacho, no quería que su falta de convicción termine siendo su ruina.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest, plataformas de lanzamiento.**_

Cada uno de los estudiantes estaban acomodados en una pequeña plataforma de lanzamiento, en ellas estaba grabada la insignia de Beacon.

Distintos pensamientos pasaban por las mentes de todos los futuros cazadores. Desde nerviosismo hasta emoción, desde miedo hasta altanería hacia los temibles Grimm.

Allí estaban los prometedores estudiantes, esperando por su momento, el cual los iniciaría en su carrera en la academia de Beacon.

Ichigo sonreía, muy seguro de sí mismo, Emerald Forest era un lugar que el conocía como la palma de su mano, o por lo menos unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda.

Él miró a su alrededor, para ver toda La determinación que había en sus compañeros.

Compañeros. Una palabra completamente ajena al vocabulario de Ichigo. Él siempre trabajó sólo, ya sea para luchar, o para entregar un trabajo en grupo de escuela primaria.

Iba a ser difícil pasar los próximos cuatro años junto a otros tres estudiantes que iban a ser completamente ajenos a él y su forma de pelear.

Estaba casi seguro que uno de sus compañeros _debía_ ser Jaune.

Junto a su habilidad de sentir auras, Ichigo también aprendió a medirlas. Y si que fue alarmante saber que Arc no tenía nada.

De seguro necesitaba despertarla todavía.

Ichigo quiso golpearse a si mismo, debió hacerlo antes de la iniciación. Si Jaune tenía problemas para aterrizar, podría acabar gravemente herido, o peor, muerto.

No importaba, si él se apuraba, podría ayudar al muchacho, y al mismo tiempo, asegurarlo como su compañero, sin contar el evitar de que muera a mano de las bestias oscuras.

Seguro de su estrategia, Ichigo le dio una mirada a los demás, quienes demostraban tener una gran reserva de Aura. No iba a ser necesario asistir a nadie más.

Las hermanas Ruby y Yang se dieron cuenta de los ojos vigilantes de Ichigo, y ambas le ofrecieron una gran sonrisa, una que le deseaba buena suerte. Él las imitó, dándoles también sus buenos deseos para ellas.

Quizás ya sabía exactamente quien estaría en su equipo.

La voz familiar de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy segura que más de uno se ha preguntado cuál es el mecanismo que usamos para construir los equipos. —Glynda tomó una pequeña pausa. —Llegó el momento de acabar con sus dudas. Ustedes serán asignados a un equipo, en este mismo día.

De haber estado bebiendo algún líquido, Ruby lo hubiera escupido al aire. Ella estaba algo nerviosa en cuanto a estar dentro de un equipo, al principio no le vio problema alguno.

Si tenía suficiente tiempo, de seguro iba a poder conocer más a sus compañeros y formar su equipo ideal.

Pero todo se vino abajo al enterarse que las autoridades de Beacon simplemente los iban a arrojar a los Grimm y obligarlos a trabajar en equipo.

Ozpin continuó la charla.

—El primer compañero que encuentren luego de aterrizar será su compañero el resto de su tiempo aquí en Beacon. —Mientras su boca soltaba esa oración, Ozpin analizaba cada uno de sus estudiantes, dando una pausa más grande al ver a Ruby y a Ichigo. —Así entonces, sus intereses son encontrar un compañero que pueda llevarse bien con ustedes.

—Ay, no. —La queja de Ruby dio algo de risa a Ichigo.

—En pocas palabras, el primer compañero que encuentren allí abajo, se quedará con ustedes durante los próximos cuatro años.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ruby exclamó, fue ignorada por todos.

—Una vez hecho contacto con su primer compañero, deberán dirigirse al límite norte del bosque. En el camino encontrarán oponentes, no duden en acabar con ellos, o ustedes morirán. —Ozpin observó las múltiples reacciones de los jóvenes. —Ustedes serán monitoreados y evaluados durante la iniciación. Sin embargo los evaluadores no interferirán directamente.

Hace unos segundos, Jaune había tragado saliva, al escuchar lo demás, su boca quedó casi seca.

—En el final del camino, encontrarán unas ruinas, las cuales tienen múltiples reliquias. Cada pareja debe recuperar una reliquia y traerla hasta aquí. Nosotros evaluaremos su comportamiento, reliquia, y tiempo que necesitaron para volver. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Jaune levantó su mano, para ser ignorado por Ozpin y la todavía presente Goodwitch.

—Profesor, tengo una pregunta…

—Bien, prepárense para el lanzamiento.

—En cuanto a la estrategia de aterrizaje. —Jaune no quería irse sin tener una respuesta. —¿Caeremos sobre algo?

De a poco los estudiantes empezaron a ser lanzados al bosque.

—No, ustedes serán arrojados al bosque. —Esta vez Ozpin respondió, aunque como siempre, le faltaba interés. —Deben usar su propia estrategia de aterrizaje.

—¿Qué…? —Antes de terminar su pregunta, Jaune fue lanzado junto a los demás. Su boca gritaba de miedo por caer de tal altura.

Las próximas fueron Yang y Ruby. La última levantó un pulgar para Ichigo, y automáticamente siguió a los demás.

Ichigo sonrió y se puso en posición para ser arrojado. Él era el último en ser lanzado. Cerró los ojos, listo para saborear la libertad.

En unos segundos más y todo empezaría. Un poco más.

—Bonito clima, ¿no es así?

La voz de Ozpin hizo que Ichigo cierre sus ojos con más fuerza. Quizás si esperaba un momento más.

—Ichigo, abre los ojos. —Su madre habló harta por su actitud.

El mencionado abrió los ojos rendido. Su enojo no tardó en aparecer.

—Jaune está cayendo.

—Si, tienes razón. —Ozpin habló antes de beber un sorbo de café.

—Esta cayendo, sin tener una estrategia de aterrizaje… —Ichigo intentó convencer a los adultos para que lo dejen ir.

—Seguramente no la tiene. —La despreocupación de Ozpin estaba empezando a enfermar a Ichigo.

—Tampoco tiene Aura. —Ahora Ichigo estaba nervioso, al ver que la figura de Jaune estaba cada vez más cerca de suelo. —Morirá si no lo ayudo.

Ozpin no respondió esta vez, simplemente se dio vuelta para ver el aterrizaje de los que fueron catapultados.

Completamente harto, Ichigo decidió salir de la plataforma y correr hacia el vacío, no quería ser responsable por La muerte de Jaune.

La fusta de su madre apareció en su camino, frenando sus pasos de golpe.

—El Señor Arc está siendo asistido por la señorita Nikos. —Glynda mostró en su Scroll el estado actual de Jaune. Quien para el alivio de Ichigo, estaba clavado contra un árbol, de la misma manera que hoy lo había encontrado en los vestidores. —No tienes por que preocuparte.

—¿Eso significa que ya puedo ir al bosque? —Entendió que los profesores no querían que él se meta con Jaune. —¿O debo quedarme aquí un tiempo más?

Glynda guardó su fusta, para responder la pregunta.

—Ichigo, tú conoces éste bosque a la perfección, no podemos dejar que corras con esa ventaja.

Ichigo solo rascó su frente, algo impaciente.

—Además de tener ventaja. —Ozpin prosiguió. —Debemos asegurarnos de que no interfieras demasiado con la supervivencia de los demás.

—¿Interferir?, no tengo idea de lo que intentas decir, soy un estudiante, debo interferir.

—Lo sé, pero sabemos que intentarás reducir drásticamente la población de Grimm para asegurar que nadie sea lastimado.

Ozpin había atrapado a Ichigo, para el disgusto de éste. El muchacho cerró los puños con fuerza y miró el suelo.

—Ichigo. —Glynda lo llamó. —Prométenos que no harás algo que facilite demasiado a tus compañeros.

Él pensó varios segundos.

Sabía que los adultos tenían razón. Él iba a comprometer La población local de Grimm para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Algo que no debía pasar. O La iniciación perdería su dificultad y significado.

—Esta bien, prometo no interferir demasiado.

Ichigo se dirigió al límite del precipicio,

—Buena suerte. —Ozpin elevó un poco su voz para que Ichigo lo escuche.

El muchacho esbozo media sonrisa, y elevó una palma al aire, esa fue su única respuesta

Desapareció en un parpadeó, gracias a su Paso Instantáneo.

Los profesores solo observaron el horizonte.

Ninguno sabía que iba a pasar en el futuro, pero eran optimistas, después de todo, Renmant pasó por peores momentos.

Lo más importante era que todo había empezado a su ritmo habitual.

Se había tomado el primer paso.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Bueno mis queridos lectores, eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy aburrido, si lo fue, no teman en decirmelo. El proximo capítulo cubrirá toda la iniciación.**_

 _ **Me gustaría que dejen aunque sea un pequeño Review, aunque no lo parezca, hasta el más pequeño es muy bienvenido y apreciado. Me dan fuerza como escritor y me dan fuerzas para mejorar.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, les mando un abrazo fuerte y los mejores deseos.**_


	4. Rey Blanco

_**N/A**_

 _ **Saludos mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que intentaría actualizar todos los miércoles? Pues debí remarcar un poco la palabra "intentar".**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que esté capítulo sea de su agrado, de no ser así, ustedes ya sabrán que hacer.**_

 _ **Gracias por estar siempre presentes, no saben lo mucho que me inspira tener su apoyo moral.**_

 _ **He aquí el capítulo, disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Noriaki (Tite) Kubo y RWBY pertenece o pertenecía a Monyreak (Monty) Oum, que en Paz descanse. Esta historia es escrita por un fan para fans, no hay intereses ni ganancias económicas de por medio.**_

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest.**_

El aire golpeaba violentamente al cuerpo de Ichigo, la velocidad en que caía era inmensa. Se dejó llevar por el sentimiento refrescante, siempre era un placer arrojarse desde un lugar tan alto.

Una verdadera lástima que en segundos llegaría al suelo. Aunque le sirvió de consuelo saber que pronto iba a poner en práctica la actividad principal de todo cazador.

Matar Grimm.

Generalmente Ichigo optaba por dejarse llevar por la aceleración de la gravedad, pero nunca de tal altura.

Decidió hacerlo de todos modos, era una excelente entrada para su iniciación.

Sus pies y mano izquierda chocaron a contra el suelo con una enorme fuerza. El suelo sufrió un gran daño, el gran cráter que se formó era la prueba de ello.

El muchacho sonrió contento con su aterrizaje perfecto. Se podía escuchar el eco del impacto más el aleteo de las aves que volaron asustadas por las acciones de Ichigo.

Lentamente se paró para analizar sus alrededores. Ningún Grimm a la vista.

Antes de poder levantar un pie del suelo, el impulso eléctrico llamado dolor hizo que se agachara para tocar sus tobillos inflamados. Ichigo lanzó insultos al aire, completamente adolorido por su caída.

Hace tiempo, Qrow le había advertido que no abusara de esos "Aterrizaje de Súper Héroe", ya que a grandes alturas su Aura no iba a ser capaz de protegerlo.

Ichigo se maldijo por ser tan descuidado, por suerte no se había roto ningún hueso, el proceso de curación empezó a aliviar el dolor.

Aún agachado, Ichigo se masajeaba la zona dañada. Ya podía escuchar las burlas del Profesor Port por ser tan estúpido.

Un silbido de bestia, sonó a metros de su ubicación. Ichigo giro la cabeza para cruzar miradas con un Creeper mediano, la criatura estaba preparada para saltar sobre él.

El rostro del muchacho quedó sin expresión, el Grimm estaba completamente solo y se había atrevido a venir a atacar.

Ichigo desenfundó a Mörderin y disparó contra el monstruo, el sonido de la detonación espantó a las aves que quedaban en la zona. El Creeper cayó muerto al suelo, la pistola le había volado la cabeza literalmente.

Humo empezó a salir del Grimm muerto, mientras que Ichigo se volvió a parar, con su dolor ya desvanecido.

—Bueno, hora de trabajar…

Él cerró los ojos, y su mente se concentró para buscar un potencial compañero. Su sentido de localización viajó hasta su distancia máxima, y empezó a escanear en busca de los demás estudiantes.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, buscó y buscó. No pasó más de un minuto para darse cuenta de que ya no habían estudiantes que estén en solitario.

No podía ser verdad, alguien debía estar solo, él se concentró al máximo. Nada, todos los estudiantes ya estaban en pareja.

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza, las pruebas debían ser hechas con un número par de estudiantes. Parece que ese año tuvo una excepción, y era bien sabido que Ozpin lo había organizado de esa manera.

Se sintió decepcionado, otro año y la misma historia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que esperar? —No le habló a nadie en particular, solo se quedó ahí por unos momentos mirando a la nada.

—¿Hablando sólo? —Ichigo se dio vuelta para ver quién le hablaba. Un adolescente de cabello castaño anaranjado y ojos de color índigo era el dueño de la voz, su sonrisa falsa le cayó mal a Ichigo desde entrada. —Ya me parecía que eras algún rarito.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, preguntándose como alguien podía aparecer, y comportarse como un cretino ante un desconocido sin siquiera presentarse.

El muchacho era alto, un poco más de lo que era Ichigo, su ropas negras estaban parcialmente protegidas por piezas de armadura plateada con detalles dorados.

El sujeto amplió su sonrisa, al ver más detenidamente a Ichigo.

—Eres fuerte, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo. —Él vio por un segundo al los restos del Creeper que terminaban de evaporarse. —Mataste a un Creeper de un solo disparo, luego de haber caído al suelo sin tener ayuda de nada.

—¿Gracias supongo? —Fue lo único que respondió Ichigo.

—Parece que seremos compañeros el resto de nuestra estadía en esta escuela. —Espero llevarnos bien, me llamo Cardin.

Ichigo levantó aún más su ceja, Cardin no podía estar solo, Ichigo sintió que no había nadie en solitario, y Cardin también tenía un compañero.

—¡Cardin! —Una voz masculina llamó la atención de los dos, un adolescente delgado y de estatura algo baja, su cabello era verde claro cortado al estilo Mohawk. El muchacho se acercó corriendo. —Hombre, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme atrás cuando estemos peleando contra Grimms.

Ichigo vio la cara de disgusto de Cardin, tal parecer no esperaba que el muchacho lo encuentre.

Uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas se podía saber que Cardin era el compañero de el otro muchacho, y que lo abandonó a su suerte para poder ir hasta Ichigo y pasar como que nunca había emparejado con nadie.

La cara de disgusto de Cardin fue derrotada por la de Ichigo. No era aceptable abandonar a alguien por conveniencia. Chistando Ichigo empezó a caminar para alejarse del par.

—Eres un cretino, ¿lo sabías?

Cardin se vio muy enojado por lo que dijo Ichigo. No podía decir nada, no tenía derecho, pero no le causó gracia el tono despectivo que Ichigo usó.

Fuerte o no fuerte nadie lo despreciaba así, en su mente anotó darle a Ichigo una lección para más tarde, después de todo aún debía completar la prueba.

—Vámonos Russell. —Habló molesto sus pies empezaron a moverse a toda velocidad. —Tomaremos un atajo.

Russel no entendió nada de lo que había pasado, completamente confundido, alternando la mirada entre Cardin e Ichigo. Al ver que Cardin volvía a alejarse de él, se apuró en seguirlo.

Ichigo también apuró su paso, sintió otra pareja junta cerca de él, tomó la decisión de ir a ver quiénes eran.

Al llegar al lugar, descubrió que se trataba de Ruby y Weiss, quienes no pudieron verlo ya que estaban huyendo de una manada de Beowolf, mientras que un incendio se estaba desatando en el lugar, probablemente causado por ellas.

Decidió quedarse allí para acabar con las bestias, ignorando el hecho de que las muchachas ignoraron el consejo de Ozpin de acabar todo lo que se cruce en el camino.

Acercándose a las bestias, Ichigo hizo que estas ignoren a las presas que huían, para concentrarse en él.

Los más débiles, que al mismo tiempo eran los más imprudentes, lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

El primero en caer fue un licántropo que atacó por detrás, Ichigo lo atrapó por la cabeza y la giró con fuerza, rompiendo su cuello y matando a la bestia automáticamente.

Los demás usaron sus garras para atacarlo, Ichigo esquivó la mayoría de garras, mientras que a las otras las bloqueó usando sus manos protegidas por Aura.

Como si fueran puñales, Ichigo usó sus manos para atravesar la piel de los Grimm, algunos cayeron muertos por ser golpeados en áreas vitales como pecho y cráneo, mientras que la mayoría sobrevivieron, aunque quedaron gravemente heridos.

Los Beowolf eran conocidos por su ferocidad y por su organización al atacar en manada, pero no por tener una piel resistente.

Ichigo observó sus manos cubiertas por líquidos vitales que se evaporaron casi instantáneamente.

Una sombra lo cubrió, al ver hacia arriba, se encontró con otro Beowolf que caía hacia él listo para desgarrarlo. Ichigo se corrió del camino de las garras y pateó al Grimm en el estómago, haciéndolo estampar contra el suelo.

Antes de que se pueda levantar, la cabeza del Beowolf fue aplastado por el talón de su atacante.

Ichigo desenfundó su pistola y remató a los demás lobos que todavía estaban quejándose por sus heridas.

Catorce Beowolf muertos, dejando solo a uno.

Este era bastante más grande que los otros, por lo tanto tenía más experiencia y fuerza que sus compañeros caídos.

El Grimm quedó quieto desde el momento en que Ichigo llegó al lugar, no hizo nada, simplemente atestiguar como sus compañeros eran asesinados.

Ichigo presionó el botón de retén del cargador, con su otra mano detuvo la caída del cargador vacío, y colocó uno lleno en Mörderin. Su pistola no era nada común de encontrar, así como sus repuestos, era obligatorio cuidar sus cargadores, ya que no eran fáciles de conseguir. Todavía quedaba una bala en la recámara, no era necesario tirar de la corredera.

Levantó su pistola, alineó el alza con el guion, ambas partes apuntaban a la frente del Beowolf.

Antes de poder apretar el gatillo, Ichigo notó un cambio en su enemigo.

El licántropo creció un poco más de estatura, los huesos que decoraban su cuerpo se volvieron más largos y afilados, mientras que nuevos huesos aparecían en su espalda y hombros. Su cabeza adoptó una forma más aterradora, La cuál no dejaba de apuntar hacia Ichigo.

El joven entrecerró los ojos, estaba presenciando la evolución de un Grimm. Guardó su pistola, no iba a ser suficiente para acabar con la bestia y su mejorada armadura.

El Beowolf no era estúpido, sabía que era en vano atacar a Ichigo sin una estrategia, por eso dejó que los más jóvenes mueran por él, para darle la oportunidad de aprender de aprender de Ichigo, y al mismo tiempo hacerse más fuerte con esa experiencia ganada.

Ichigo metió cuidadosamente su mano en su gabardina, agarró la empuñadura de Zangetsu, y la desenfundó lentamente, liberada la espada, la tomó con ambas manos, sus pies se separaron un poco, y mantuvo la postura firme.

El Beowolf abrió sus manos, dejando que sus garras crezcan unos cuantos centímetros, terminando así su transformación.

Sus fauces soltaron un gruñido amenazador, como si advirtiendo a Ichigo de que no iba a ser fácil.

El joven sonrió mientras que el monstruo corrió en cuatro patas hacia su posición.

Garras y espada se encontraron en una violento choque, que no duro mucho, cuando el Beowolf empezó a arrojar múltiples zarpazos a toda velocidad. Ichigo se cubrió de ellos sin perder la calma, completamente concentrado en los ojos del licántropo.

La bestia levantó sus brazos arriba, y los bajó con fuerza, rompiendo el suelo donde Ichigo estaba ubicado.

El joven apareció a un par de metros atrás de su anterior ubicación, algo sorprendido por la fuerza demostrada.

Calor se sintió en su espalda, La luz le dio a entender que estaba pegado del incendio que se había extendido un poco.

El Beowolf llegó hasta él, y intentó cortarlo horizontalmente. Ichigo volvió a desaparecer, un árbol en llamas recibió el corte limpio, y cayó causando un ruido a madera doblando y quebrándose.

El Grimm se dio vuelta, completamente furioso por su enemigo escurridizo. Vio a Ichigo, quien había tomado distancia.

El joven corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Grimm, quien estaba esperándolo con sus garras listas para matar. Ichigo se cansó de defender, era hora de pasar a la ofensiva.

La garra del licántropo intentó atacar a Ichigo, pero fue en vano, Zangetsu cubrió con fuerza a su portador, la mano del Beowolf retrocedió por la tremenda fuerza que la detuvo. La otra mano intentó corregir el error atacando con más fuerza, solo para ser contrarrestado por una fuerza aún más brutal.

Los pies del Beowolf se vieron despegados del suelo, tiempo en el que sus ojos miraron hacía el cielo. Sintió dolor en la mitad de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo sin vida, dividido en la cintura, cayó al suelo, sus extremidades se movieron un poco, para luego nunca más volver a hacerlo.

Al ver que el humo apareció, Ichigo guardó su espada y se alejó del lugar con su gran velocidad.

Los últimos pedazos de Grimm se desintegraron en el aire.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest, Camino hacia el Norte.**_

El grito de un Nevermore llamó La atención de Ichigo, la criatura se encontraba a medio kilómetro de su ubicación. Parecía estar concentrado en una presa, a juzgar por su forma de volar en círculos. El joven se dio cuenta de que la ubicación del ave era la de las ruinas del Norte.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban allí eran bastante fuertes, no iba a lastimar a nadie si él se presentaba en la zona.

Desenfundó su espada, y con ella acabó con todo Grimm que se aparezca en su camino.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest, Ruinas del Norte.**_

A lo largo de su corta vida, Ruby hizo cosas poco maduras e imprudentes. Ese momento era un ejemplo perfecto.

En un apuro impaciente, ella corrió hacia un Deathstalker, sin saber que iba a ser atrapada por las plumas afiladas de el Nevermore que la trajo a ella y a Weiss hasta el lugar.

Las plumas cayeron desde arriba, ella no pudo verlas, y por ello, su tan preciada capa terminó clavada al suelo. Fue pura suerte el no haber terminado empalada, pero no era muy suertuda de tener al Deathstalker acercándose a ella amenazadoramente, preparando su cola de escorpión para acabar con ella.

Luchó para liberar su capa de las plumas oscuras, pero no importaba cuanto tiraba, estaba muy bien agarrada.

La voz desesperada de Yang se escuchaba a distancia, su hermana mayor corría para salvarla, pero era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo.

Ruby no se dio vuelta, simplemente miró con enojó al ver el aguijón acercarse hasta estar listo para atravesarla.

Su vista se concentró en el aguijón, que mala manera de acabar su carrera de cazadora recién comenzada.

Apenas pudo expresar confusión, cuando vio una figura humanoide y negra aparecer a un lado de la cola del escorpión. Lo próxima que pudo llegar a ver, fue que el aguijón del Deathstalker cayó al suelo cortada.

Al pasar esto, la figura apareció a su lado, y cuando ella se dio cuenta, ella estaba al lado de su hermana.

Yang se detuvo en seco, sin saber que había pasado. Su hermana menor estaba delante de ella, completamente sana y salva, Ichigo tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Ruby.

Yang parpadeó varias veces, y volvió en si misma, automáticamente abrazó a Ruby con todas sus fuerzas, aliviada de que no le había pasado nada.

Ichigo soltó el hombro de la joven, y dejó que ambas hermanas tengan su momento íntimo. Miró hacia un lado, para ver a Weiss, en una posición algo rara, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un ataque desde su espada, los párpados de Schnee estaban algo abiertos, demostrando un divertido asombro.

Él levantó una ceja, siguiendo la punta de la espada, pudo ver que apuntaba al Deathstalker que ahora se retorcía de dolor, al haber perdido su aguijón.

—Lo siento si te interrumpí, de saberlo no me hubiera metido. —Ichigo se sintió algo raro, solo pudo rascar su nuca ante la situación incómoda.

Al darse cuenta de que le hablaban a ella, Weiss simplemente se reincorporó de forma elegante, y guardó su espada como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No hay problema alguno. —Ella usó su puño para cubrir una toz bastante forzada.

—De acuer… —Ichigo sintió un abrazo de oso que lo atrapó desde la retaguardia. Su boca intentaba inhalar aire, mientras que sus costillas amenazaban con romperse si eran castigadas con un poco más de presión.

Yang sonrió ampliamente mientras rompía sin querer al chico que salvó a Ruby.

—¡Hombre, muchas gracias! ¡pensé que Ruby no la contaba!

—¡Yang! —Exclamó Ruby, algo nerviosa y avergonzada por el comportamiento de Xiao Long. —¡Él no puede respirar!

Al ser liberado del mortal agarre, Ichigo cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad. No tardó en nada en dejar su respiración a su estado original.

—Ichigo, lo lamento, no era mí intención.

—Tranquila. —Ichigo sacudió su gabardina para quitar el polvo, se podía oír algo molesto. —Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Estas bien, Ruby?

A mencionada fue tomada por sorpresa por la voz dura de Ichigo. Respondió de una forma nerviosa.

—¡Si, lo estoy, gracias! —Entonces Ruby pasó del nerviosismo a una completa emoción. —¡Eres rápido Ichigo! Apenas pude ver que hiciste.

Antes de que Ichigo pueda decir algo, Yang agarró a Rose por la mejilla, la pequeña empezó a quejarse del dolor que le causaba su hermana.

—¡Ruby, no puedes ser tan descuidada! —Además de estar aliviada, Yang estaba descontenta por las acciones de Ruby. —¡Menos mal que Ichigo estuvo para ayudarte, no sé que hubiera pasado no ser así!

—Lo siento…

Los tres ignoraron a Weiss, quien estaba murmurando de que ella hubiera salvado a Ruby de no haber sido interrumpida. Había perdido una oportunidad de disculparse con Ruby por ser tan poco paciente.

Ichigo, se dio vuelta, para vigilar el comportamiento del Grimm presente. El Deathstalker trataba de luchar contra el dolor de haber perdido parte de su cola, iba a quedarse así por un buen tiempo.

Su vista se concentró en los demás adolescentes. Además de él, Jaune, Ruby, Yang y Weiss, también estaban presentes la chica de cabello negro, la que había clavado a Jaune con su lanza, dos veces, y también dos otros más, un varón y mujer, la última parecía hablar de una forma muy rápida al primero, quien parecía escucharla con paciencia, a simple vista se podía ver que ya se conocían.

El muchacho tenía cabello negro, con un mechón rosa, sus ojos eran de color magenta, su uniforme era verde en el torso, y Blanco en las piernas, tanto su apariencia como ropas eran de rasgos orientales.

La muchacha era de cabello naranja algo corto, sus ojos color turquesa, vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas, con una chaqueta en su mayoría negra, y un poco azul y roja que tenía mangas muy cortas, su torso estaba protegido por una muy escasa armadura de metal, mientras que sus piernas vestían una falda rosa que cubría la parte superior de sus muslos.

—¡Chicos, todavía está esa cosa detrás de nosotros!

La voz de Jaune sorprendió a Ichigo, se había distraído, olvidándose del Nevermore que seguía dando vueltas en los alrededores. Aún así, Ichigo volvió a hacer caso omiso del Grimm, para saludar a su amigo.

—Hola, Jaune, ¿Cómo estás? —Ichigo levantó una mano para saludar a su amigo, de manera muy casual. Jaune se preguntó si ese era momento para estar tan despreocupado.

—Pues bien, estoy bien. —Se notaba a kilómetros el sarcasmo y nerviosismo de Arc. —A pesar de que casi fui empalado contra un árbol, ser secuestrado por la cola de un Deathstalker, y además que salvé a Weiss de una gran caída, para terminar con mi espalda casi rota.

—Gracias de vuelta. —Habló Weiss de una manera demasiado desinteresada.

—Que dramático… —Respondió Ichigo, sin expresión alguna.

—¡Pero Pyrrha fue de gran ayuda! —Jaune ignoró a Weiss y a Ichigo. Su mano señaló a la chica invencible.

—¡Hola, gente! —Nikos saludó de manera alegre, los demás respondieron casi con el mismo buen humor.

Weiss sacó al grupo de su estado de negligencia, al hablar con voz alta.

—Deberíamos recuperar las reliquias, y volver al acantilado para acabar con esto. —Ella habló de forma obvia. —No podemos pelear con esa cosa en nuestro estado, tiene mucha ventaja al poder volar.

—¡Ella tiene toda La razón! —Ruby concordó con la idea de su compañera de iniciación, quien sonrió por el apoyo recibido.

—Me agrada la idea, recuperar las reliquias, y tomar retirada. —Jaune sonrió con solo decirlo.

Ruby y Jaune se acercaron hasta las ruinas donde las piezas de ajedrez se encontraban, ambos tomaron una pieza de Caballo Blanco y Torre Blanca respectivamente. Al tomar todos sus piezas, Ichigo se acercó hasta la ruina, solo para poder tomar la última pieza, el Rey Blanco.

Él observó la pieza que tenía en su mano, sintió que alguien respiraba detrás de él. Ichigo se dio vuelta, para encontrar un par de ojos turquesa demasiado cerca para su incomodidad.

—¡Hola, soy Nora! —Ella se presentó, hablando de una manera que dejó en evidencia su hiperactividad. —¡Tenemos el mismo color de cabello!

Nora parecía desconocer el concepto del espacio personal.

—¿Soy Ichigo, un gusto? —Si que era rara la muchacha.

—Nora, vas a asustarlo, no te conoce. —Habló el amigo de Nora, un poco despreocupado.

—¡Oh, por favor Ren, estas exagerando! —Nora habló completamente convencida. —Simplemente me acerque a él por curiosidad. Por haber agarrado una reliquia para él sólo.

—De hecho, si me estás asustando un poco. —Ichigo confirmó sus sentimientos. —Estas demasiado cerca.

Nora, se dio cuenta de él nerviosismo de Ichigo, no respondió, simplemente volvió al lado de Ren. Ichigo respiró aliviado.

—Lamento su comportamiento, Nora es así siempre. —Ren se disculpó por el comportamiento de su amiga. Ichigo le dio una mirada para que no se preocupe por el tema. —Pero aún así, ella tiene razón, es raro que hayas recogido una pieza, cuando estás tú solo, sin compañero.

Los demás también dieron a conocer sus dudas, se supone que él debía tener un compañero, pero el estaba solo. Ichigo no quería entrar en detalles sobre el por que tomó una pieza sin tener compañero, así que explicó su razón lo más rápido posible.

—Por más increíble que suene, no hay nadie con quien me pueda emparejar. —Ichigo maldijo su suerte, quería evitar ese tipo de cuestionario, no quedaba otra cosa más que mentir. —Tal vez hubo un mal cálculo en la cantidad de estudiantes que debían entrar en Beacon.

A pesar de que había dudas, luego de escuchar el rugido del Nevermore, fue opinión colectiva que no era una buena idea quedarse en ese lugar.

—No creo que tengamos más tiempo. —Comentó Ruby, poniendo se muy sería. —¡Salgamos de aquí, volvamos al acantilado!

Siguiendo la orden de Ruby, todos corrieron en grupo hacia el sur.

Cierta muchacha rubia sonrió por la actitud de líder que Ruby tomó. La espontaneidad de su hermana la llenó de orgullo.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest, Ruinas del Sur.**_

El grupo de nueve llegó a pie hasta unas ruinas que eran un camino amplió, lleno de pilares, el camino terminaba en un puente que daba con el acantilado donde ellos debían llegar.

Todo parecía fácil, hasta que el Nevermore que venía siguiéndolos pasó por encima de ellos. El cuervo gigante se posó en un pilar que estaba al costado del puente, amenazando comprometer el objetivo de los estudiantes.

—Solo un poco más. — Habló Ruby.

—Debemos acabar con esa cosa. —Ichigo ordenó más que sugerir. —Esa cosa está completamente decidida a matarnos, si queremos terminar con esto de una sola pieza, debemos matarlo primero.

—¿Alguna idea?— Blake preguntó, luego de estar mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Pues, podríamos matarlo en un ataque grupo, pero necesitamos que esté a nuestro alcance. —Sugirió Yang.

Antes de poder pensar en una estrategia, el ruido a madera quebrándose les hizo mirar hacia atrás. El Deathstalker sin aguijón apareció, furioso por haber sido mutilado por Ichigo. El Grimm arácnido sacudió su cola, dejando caer gotas de veneno, las cuales quemaron la vegetación sin problemas.

—Ah. —Ichigo se rascó la mejilla, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber acabado con el escorpión. —Parece que los grandes no mueren luego de perder su cola, no lo sabía.

—¿Qué más da? —Ruby exclamó. —Debemos avanzar.

Ella se dirigió hacia el puente, siendo seguida de cerca por Weiss, Blake y Yang.

Jaune se quedó en el lugar, bajo otras circunstancias habría huido del lugar, pero ese ácido volando por todos lados les daría un dolor de cabeza.

Arc sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro, su mirada se cruzó con la de Pyrrha, quien le estaba dando su apoyo en lo que sea.

Al lado de ella, Ren y Nora sacaron sus armas, ofreciendo su ayuda con una sonrisa.

Jaune asintió, sacó sus armas, preparado para enfrentar al Deathstalker.

No pasó mucho para recordar que necesitaban un plan para atacar a ese monstruo, su postura perdió firmeza, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

—Se está acercando rápido, ¿no? —La voz de Ichigo tomó por sorpresa a Arc. Ichigo estaba despreocupado con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Vas a ayudar? —Preguntó Pyrrha un poco sorprendida, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven.

—Claro, después de todo tengo responsabilidad por dejarlo con vida.

Los cinco aspirantes a cazadores, tuvieron que separarse con un gran salto, las pinzas del Deathstalker casi los atrapa.

Ellos formaron un círculo alrededor del Grimm, quien giraba a todos lados sin decidir a quien atacar. Su cola sacudió, liberando grandes chorros de veneno por todos lados.

—¿Tu tienes experiencia con estas cosas, Ichigo? —Jaune preguntó esquivando las gotas ácidas que llegaron a su ubicación. Su amigo respondió con un simple "Si", permitiéndole seguir con las preguntas. —¿Qué debilidades tiene?

—¡Su veneno puede corroer roca, y materiales más blandos, el metal no es afectado, aunque es muy dañino para el Aura! —Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu y mostró que las gotas que cayeron sobre el filo no pudieron hacer nada. —¡Y su cuerpo tiene las mismas debilidades que cualquier insecto, no es complicado!

La primera explicación de Ichigo fue muy útil, sobre todo cuando Pyrrha pudo proteger su rostro al usar su escudo.

Jaune no entendió bien el resto de las palabras. Todos los insectos que él había enfrentado, desde arañas hasta hormigas, eran muy pequeñas, y bastaba con aplastarlos para acabar con sus vidas. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Ichigo que sea más preciso, cuando se dio cuenta por si solo.

El exoesqueleto de los insectos solían protegerlos en casi todo el cuerpo, casi todo, menos en las articulaciones, donde el exoesqueleto está ausente para no comprometer la movilidad de los músculos.

Al analizar las armas de sus camaradas, ideó un plan algo complejo, pero certero si era bien ejecutado.

—Ren, Ichigo, ¿pueden distraerlo?

—Sin problemas. —Ambos respondieron con el mismo tono serio al unísono.

—¡Bien! —Ahora Jaune le dirigió la palabra a las mujeres. —¡Nora, Pyrrha, junto a mí!

—¡Señor, si señor!

—De acuerdo.

Ellas fueron hasta Jaune, y juntos tomaron distancia del escorpión. Ren e Ichigo corrieron en círculos a una velocidad moderada para no chocar entre sí, sus armas de fuego apuntaron y dispararon contra los ojos del insecto.

—Pyrrha, usa tú escudo para que Nora lo use como punto de inercia.

La mencionada se pudo firme y colocó su escudo de forma que mire al Grimm. Jaune se puso más delante de ella, y con el filo de su escudo, apuntó al Deathstalker.

—¡Ichigo, Ren! ¡Las pinzas!

Los dos pararon en seco, y sostuvieron con fuerza al Grimm para que no se escape. El ácido que caía sobre ellos les dio mucho dolor, mientras que sus Auras caían a un ritmo peligroso.

—¡Nora, tu turno!

Valkyrie escupió en sus guantes, y tomó el mango de su mazo. Con una gran sonrisa, puso la punta del arma contra el escudo de Pyrrha, al jalar del gatillo, se produjo una explosión entre ambas armas, y Nora salió disparada a una velocidad increíble. Su martillo chocó contra el escudo de Jaune.

El escudo tomó la velocidad y fuerza que recibió por parte de Nora, como si fuera una guillotina sin control, cortó sin frenar a las articulaciones que unían las extremidades derechas con el cuerpo principal del escorpión, lado que sostenía Ren.

El Deathstalker cayó al suelo sin tener apoyo de su lado cercenado. Las extremidades restantes se sacudieron con violencia demostrando el terrible dolor que castigaba al monstruo.

Ren soltó la pinza que sostenía, mientras que Ichigo estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, completamente asqueado por el movimiento que estaba presenciando. La voz de Pyrrha lo detuvo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara un zumbido familiar que venía hasta él.

El mismo escudo de Jaune pasó a la misma velocidad, y cortó con igual facilidad el lado izquierdo del escorpión.

Pyrrha atrapó el proyectil, y se lo ofreció con amabilidad a su dueño, quién lo tomó muy sorprendido por la habilidad de su compañera.

El monstruo murió luego de unos segundos de agonía.

Los cinco sonrieron contentos por el resultado de su trabajo en equipo. Todo había ido según el plan.

Las sonrisas se borraron cuando Ren cayó al suelo, completamente cansado.

—¡Ren! —Nora fue la primera en auxiliarlo, colocó el brazo del muchacho sobre su hombro.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado.

—Tranquila, no le pasó nada. —Ichigo tranquilizó a los demás, mientras revisaba a Ren. —Su Aura detuvo todo, solo tiene que descansar.

Con una preocupación menos, Jaune, Pyrrha y Nora suspiraron aliviados.

Ichigo escuchó a lo lejos múltiples disparos a lo lejos, su mirada se concentró en el Sur, donde Ruby, Weiss, Yang y Blake estaban peleando contra el Nevermore.

—Chicos, iré a ayudar a los demás. —Su vista no se desvió. Los presentes lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza de más. —¿Pueden arreglárselas con Ren?

—Claro, pero Ichigo, debes descansar, recibiste La misma cantidad de ácido que Ren. —Jaune le dijo, sin poder dar crédito a su amigo.

Ichigo, simplemente les sonrió, y automáticamente desapareció de la vista de ellos, una suave brisa pasó a la misma ubicación donde se dirigía.

—Demonios, si que es fuerte el sujeto. —Habló Ren, haciendo pública su opinión. Jaune y Pyrrha asintieron sorprendidos.

—¡Ve y rómpele las piernas, Hermano! —Nora gritó emocionada, dándole todo su apoyo a Ichigo.

Jaune, Pyrrha y Ren rieron divertidos por la personalidad de su estimada amiga.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest, Puente del Sur.**_

Desde varios puntos de la zona, el Nevermore estaba siendo tiroteado por las estudiantes que habían optado por vencer al Grimm aéreo.

Hace unos momentos, ellas intentaron atacarlo con todo su poder de fuego, pero fue inútil, era demasiado rápido.

Era necesario crear una apertura en la defensa del pájaro y acabar con él.

Weiss seguía descargando disparos de Dust desde su espada, mientras que Ruby le ofrecía apoyo ofensivo con su rifle francotirador.

Un sonido raro sonó entre ellas, por instinto, apuntaron sus armas a la fuente y dispararon sin preguntar.

Ichigo apenas pudo esquivar los proyectiles que pasaron justo por delante de su frente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que fue mala idea aparecer de la nada frente a ellas dos.

—Eso estuvo cerca…

—¡Ichigo lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención dispararte! —Siendo la persona que era, Ruby se disculpó de forma inmediata.

—Habla por ti misma. —Como de costumbre, Weiss estaba enojada. —De no haberse aparecido aquí sin avisar, no le hubiéramos disparado.

Ichigo suspiró, no era necesario tener tan mal carácter en todo momento, él sabía que esta no iba a ser la última vez que tendría problemas con Weiss. No quería discutir, no era momento, además de que ella tenía un punto.

—Ya se, tienes razón. —Ichigo se concentró en el Nevermore, mientras hablaba con ellas. —Me disculpo.

Weiss había esperado un poco de discusión, pero al contrario, no la tuvo. Sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en el objetivo.

—Creí que ibas a ayudar a Jaune con el Deathstalker. —Ruby habló, disparando más balas al ave.

—Y así fue, ellos vienen hasta aquí a paso normal por qué Ren quedó muy agotado. — Ichigo sacó su pistola y abrió fuego contra La cabeza del Nevermore. —¿Qué sugieren que hagamos con esa cosa?

—Oh. —Sintiéndose más aliviada, Ruby explicó a Ichigo su estrategia. —El Nevermore es muy fuerte y rápido como para dispararle y nada más, mí idea es armar un ataque preciso que lo mate de un solo golpe.

Ichigo observó a Ruby con una expresión blanca, ella estaba sintiéndose rara por ello.

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—De hecho, creo es muy buena. —Ichigo pensó en ello. —Dime que hacer y les ayudaré.

Ruby asintió agradecida, y pensó el papel que tendría Ichigo en el plan.

—Cambia de lugares con Yang, la necesito aquí.

Ichigo desapareció del puente y se dirigió a un andamio donde se encontraba Xiao Long. Esta vez tuvo cuidado de no asustarla, no quería que le dispararán de vuelta.

—Yang.

—¡Ichigo, compañero! —Yang sonrió al verlo. —¿Viniste a ayudar?

—Así es. —Ichigo recargó a Mörderin y siguió fusionando al Nevermore. —Ruby necesita tú ayuda, vine a cambiar de lugar contigo.

Yang cesó el fuego y se encogió de brazos, Ruby estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, así que no tenía problemas en seguir sus órdenes.

—Ten cuidado.

Ella vio que Ichigo levantó el dedo índice mientras combatía al Nevermore. Se dio vuelta y saltó hacia la ubicación donde era requerida.

Si algo era seguro, era que las balas de Mörderin eran potentes, pero para atravesar las plumas de un Nevermore, se necesitaba algo con más potencia.

Sus balas mejoradas serían más que suficientes, pero en ese momento, Ichigo no había traído su cargador especial, no por negligencia, solo por el hecho que nunca fueron útiles en Emerald Forest y sus criaturas no tan poderosas.

Su espada podría cortar al monstruo, pero no a tanta distancia. Podría usar el paso instantáneo, pero si fallaba, él caería al vacío.

Solo quedaba una sola opción, y no le agradaba para nada.

Ichigo nunca fue alguien que le gustó llamar la atención, ya sea entre conocidos o desconocidos. Ser diferente venía acompañado por los problemas, y cada vez que demostraba sus atributos, no hacía más que llamar la atención.

Pero en fin, ya no quedaba otra.

Vio que Blake lo miraba algo molesta por dejar de disparar. También podía sentir la mirada curiosidad de las otras tres muchachas.

Desde lejos, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren estaban presenciando lo que sucedía.

Ichigo desenfundó su preciada Daitō, y con una mano la elevó, dejando que la punta mire hacia arriba. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras que su cuerpo y espada comenzaron a brillar con los colores del cielo.

—Mi espada no es una extensión de mí brazo. No es una mera herramienta o arma. Mucho menos mí compañero. —Su poema fue escuchado por todos. —Mi espada es mí propio ser. ¡Yo soy mí espada!

El Nevermore se dio cuenta del descuido de Ichigo. El cuervo voló hacia el adolescente, y abrió su boca, preparado para devorar de un bocado a su próxima víctima.

Las mujeres no pudieron ver más, estuvieron a punto de ir a rescatar a Ichigo. El último grito que él dio las detuvo.

—¡Cae! —Sus ojos se abrieron, revelando un brillo aún más fuerte que no dejaba ver sus pupilas e irises. —¡Zangetsu!

Energía en estado puro rodeó al muchacho, dejando a vista solo un pilar de luz cegadora. Fuertes ráfagas de viento salieron de su posición, hacia todas las direcciones.

Blake, siendo que más cerca estaba de él, se vio obligada a retroceder, abandonó el lugar y saltó hacia sus demás compañeras.

El Nevermore llegó hasta su objetivo, ignorando la luz delante de él, arrojó una mordida letal.

Su pico se cerró, para ser detenido por un objeto largo y metálico.

La luz murió, dejando que los presentes puedan ver lo que pasó.

El pico abierto del Nevermore estaba atorado con una espada completamente diferente a la que Ichigo tenía hace segundos.

La espada era casi tan grande como su dueño, su apariencia era a de un cuchillo khyber, este no tenía guarda, su empuñadura solo estaba cubierta por un lazo blanco que era más que suficiente para no lastimar a su dueño, un pequeño sobrante salía de la punta del mango.

Ichigo sonreía divertido por la desesperación que el ave estaba experimentando al no poder escapar de su estado.

La fuerza de Ichigo se había incrementado drásticamente, el Grimm iba a necesitar algo más que aletear como gallina para librarse de él.

—No eres tan malo ahora, ¿no? —Al decir esto, Zangetsu brilló como antes. El Grimm presintió que no le iba gustar lo que pasaría. —Pajarraco.

Un proyectil de energía con forma de arco salió del filo de la espada, el disparo dio de lleno en contra el interior de la boca del monstruo.

Se produjo una pequeña explosión en su sistema digestivo. Obligado a retroceder, el ave gritó de dolor.

Ruby, y las demás, completamente sorprendidas por el espectáculo, vio como Ichigo daño de gravedad al enemigo. Sus ojos parpadearon, dándose cuenta de que Ichigo les estaba dando tiempo para actuar.

—¡Chicas, prepárense!

El Nevermore concentró sus energías para matar a Ichigo, quien esquivaba las plumas que eran dirigidas a él. Era complicado, tenía poca plataforma, y muchos objetos contundentes que evitar, podría escapar a una zona más amplia, pero eso significaría arruinar la oportunidad de Ruby y compañía.

Él miró hacia la ubicación de las mujeres, y no pudo contener el asombro del plan que estaban ejecutando.

Ruby tomó de una mano a Blake, está arrojó su arma a Yang, quien la tomó en el aire, las dos quedaron unidas por el lazo negro de Blake.

Empezaron a correr en una gran círculo, usando a Yang como eje. Su velocidad se incrementaba más y más, fue donde Weiss usó su habilidad y dibujó doce glifos en el camino de Blake y Ruby.

La velocidad se incrementó aun más. Yang tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no ser arrastrada por la fuerza centrífuga.

—Este plan es una locura. —Weiss dibujó una línea tangente, cuya punta señalaba hacia La ubicación del Nevermore. Dependía de ella dar la señal, solo había una oportunidad. —¡Ahora!

Ante la señal, Blake soltó la mano de Ruby. Rose corrió sobre la línea que nacía de La circunferencia. Al pasar por el último glifo, saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se convirtió en un cohete humano, que dejaba una estela de pétalos de rosa roja, algo muy hermoso de ver. Ruby ganó suficiente altura y siguió planeando.

Había roto todos los récords de velocidad que ella había establecido, su sonrisa se hizo amplia al ver que iba a lograr el golpe.

O eso era lo que creía.

El Nevermore se estaba moviendo demasiado, si seguía así, evitaría el ataque sorpresa.

Por suerte, Ichigo se anticipó a la discrepancia antes de que esta afecte al plan.

—¡Getsuga Tenshō! —Un arco de energía salió disparado, pero éste exageradamente mas grande que el anterior. Impactó contra el Grimm, cortando sus garras y cola.

El ave quedó sin timón para dirigir su vuelo, su cuerpo quedó estático en el aire con dificultad.

Ruby accionó un interruptor, y el ángulo que separaba a Crescent Rose se expandió, dándole casi una forma de lanza.

La cabeza del Grimm fue dividida a la mitad, cortada verticalmente, las dos partes se separaron, como si fuera una flor que se abre en primavera.

El Nevermore no pudo hacer nada, la guadaña pasó a tal velocidad, que hasta el mango sin filo cortó a través de su cuerpo. Las alas dejaron de moverse al no recibir órdenes del cerebro ya muerto. El cuerpo cayó al vacío, y desapareció en la niebla que impedía ver el fondo de La quebrada.

Antes de poder festejar, Ruby tuvo que usar su guadaña y clavarla contra la tierra del acantilado donde llegó por su vuelo improvisado. Al frenar, se dirigió a la orilla donde pudo ver las lejanas sonrisas del grupo que dio lo necesario para matar al enorme Nevermore.

El buen humor de todos contagió a la muchacha, quién saltó hacia arriba, soltó gritos llenos de júbilo, festejando el éxito de su plan y el éxito de su iniciación.

Ichigo por su parte, sonrió, mientras que colocó su enorme espada sobre sus hombros. Si había algo seguro, era que Ruby, iba a ser una excelente líder.

Sus pies empezaron a perder fuerza, pero a él no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba pasando factura, y él estaba más que contento pagar el precio.

Su vista se nubló, y él cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Apenas pudo escuchar los gritos que se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

* * *

 _ **Academia Beacon, Sala de Conferencias.**_

Luego de un poco de descanso, Ichigo recuperó la consciencia.

Los estudiantes a los que había asistido estaban a su lado, esperando a que se recupere. Ozpin y Glynda también estaban allí.

Su espada había vuelto a su forma de daitō, ya que su usuario no pudo mantenerla así, luego de perder su Aura y consciencia.

Tuvo aclarar a sus amigos que simplemente se desmayó por haber usado más energía de la que debía. Y que era algo común para él.

Luego de aclarar todo y de librarse de La preocupación de todos, Glynda recibió las piezas que todos habían recuperado.

Siendo los últimos en llegar, se dirigieron con apuro hacia la Sala de Conferencias, donde serían asignados a un equipo según las piezas de ajedrez que habían traído.

Ichigo estaba apoyado contra una pared, oyendo los equipos que se formaron en la iniciación.

Ya casi estaban por terminar, tan sólo quedaban tres equipos para ser confirmados.

—Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. —El Director de Beacon era el que anunciaba los equipos formados. Los mencionados esperaban sobre el escenario, mientras que sus rostros aparecieron en una pantalla que estaba sobre el escenario. —Ustedes cuatro recuperaron las piezas de Alfil negro. Desde ahora, trabajarán en equipo bajo el nombre de Equipo CDRL. Cardin Winchester será su líder.

El ahora conocido Equipo CDRL bajó del escenario, mientras que los aplausos del público se hacían escuchar. Cardin miró de mala manera a Ichigo, quien no dudo en devolverle el mismo gesto.

—Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. —Los mencionados se hicieron presentes ante Ozpin. —Las piezas de Torre Blanca fueron rescatadas por ustedes. Durante su estancia en Beacon, serán conocidos como el Equipo JNPR. Liderados por Jaune Arc.

—¿Qué? —El pobre de Jaune apenas podía creer lo que había oído, él no se sentía preparado para ser líder. Por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero Ozpin le sacó de sus dudas.

—Felicidades, jovencito.

Pyrrha, completamente satisfecha por el liderazgo de su amigo, dio un puñetazo amistoso al brazo de Jaune para felicitarlo. Jaune no esperaba esto, y terminó en el suelo por la gran fuerza de Nikos.

Al levantarse, Jaune, el nuevo Equipo JNPR estuvo a punto de bajar del lugar, pero una señal de mano del director les pidió que se quedarán allí.

—Por último, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long. —Ellas subieron al ser llamadas por Ozpin. —Su equipo se llamará Equipo RWBY, serán lideradas por Ruby Rose.

Ruby se quedó sin palabras, mientras que Yang se acercó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo.

—¡Estoy orgullosa de ti hermanita!

Blake se mantuvo neutral ante el resultado de elección de su líder. Al contrario de Belladona, Weiss se sentía despreciada al ser puesta bajo las órdenes de una muchacha que ni siquiera tenía su misma edad.

Eventualmente, los aplausos se detuvieron. Ozpin suspiró, sabiendo que ahora venía la parte difícil.

Ichigo se separó de la pared y empezó a retirarse del lugar. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tramaba Ozpin, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, después de todo, él nunca estuvo muy interesado en formar parte de un equipo.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar la sala, pero se detuvo al escuchar que el Director volvió a hablar.

—Debido a fallas de cálculo y consecuencias inesperadas, este año tuvimos que hacer un cambio en el sistema de elección de equipos. —Ozpin habló para dejar confundida a los presentes en la Sala. —Un estudiante quedó sólo, sin tener equipo donde pueda encajar.

Ichigo se dio vuelta, sabiendo que se refería a él.

—Por suerte, yo y los demás profesores llegamos a un acuerdo, y tomamos una decisión para que este estudiante tenga un lugar a donde pertenecer. —Ozpin cruzó miradas con un Ichigo que estaba confundido. El director tomó una pausa antes de volver a hablar. —¡Ichigo Goodwitch!

La atmósfera de la ceremonia de selección cayó abruptamente, para parecerse a la de un funeral.

Ichigo luchó contra el rubor que cada vez estaba más presente en su rostro. Todos estaban mirándolo, una él no le gustaba ni un poco. La mayoría desconocía sobre su relación con Glynda, y él quería que esto siga así, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Era una opción huir del lugar, pero no lo hizo, tenía valor para enfrentar a un ejército de Grimm, así que debía enfrentar esa situación.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y La soltó con fuerza. Sus pies empezaron a caminar hacia el escenario, lugar donde lo esperaba Ozpin, hombre que consideraba como un padre, así como uno de los hombres más misteriosos que había conocido.

Al llegar al lugar, Ichigo se detuvo, y unió las manos por detrás de su espalda, manteniendo una postura firme, casi militar. Sus ojos molestos se cruzaron con los neutrales de Ozpin.

—Aquí estoy. —Ichigo habló con un tono débil que sólo pudo escuchar el otro hombre.

—Usted ha recuperado la pieza del Rey Blanco, la cual fue elegida para darle al estudiante de sobra un lugar donde pertenecer. —Al decir esto las pantallas mostraron el rostro de Ichigo. —Usted no será ubicado en un equipo, sino en dos.

Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer. Mientras que los amigos de Ichigo compartieron el mismo asombro que él tenía.

—Desde ahora, estarás ubicado en los dos equipos aquí presentes. Formarás parte del Equipo RWBIY, y del equipo JNIPR.

Ichigo no podía articular palabras, estaba completamente desorientado por la decisión que fue tomada para su persona.

—No se que decir…

—No hay nada que tengas que decir, Señor Goodwitch. —Ozpin habló lo más neutralmente posible. —Bienvenido a Beacon.

Sin duda alguna, ese año iba a ser uno de los más interesantes de la historia de La Academia Beacon.

 _Fin de capítulo._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **Bueno, espero con ansias su opinión sobre este capítulo, díganme lo que piensan, estoy abierto a todas las opiniones.**_

 _ **Oh, antes de irme, me gustaría avisarles que Ichigo tendrá pairing, más adelante se darán cuenta de quién es, solo puedo asegurarles que no quiero apurar las cosas, será algo que crecerá de a poco, les encantará.**_

 _ **R &R?**_

 _ **STRYKERHL FUERA.**_


End file.
